Secrets
by Takara.LHR
Summary: Furihata Kouki was supposedly an ondinary teen age boy... That is until his secrets were discovered... AkaFuri, KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, MuraHimu. NOTE: This is an A/B/O AU.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Akashi Seijuuro knocked at his father's office door to inform him of his arrival.

"Come in..."

"Father, you've called for me?"

"Yes. Seijuuro, you are to accompany Mr. Park to his tour around Kyoto this weekend. Do not worry about your trainings, for I have informed your Coach about the matter." Seijuuro remained silent waiting for any further orders.

"Ah, yes... I would like to inform you first that you'll be going into the redlight district downtown since I've heard he's somewhat looking for a good time upon his stay. DO not humiliate me Seijuuro and do not fail me. You may go." Akashi bowed in response and made his way back to his room.

Not a few minutes later he heard his phone ring.

"Sei-chan?"

"What is it Reo?"

"Ah! I was wondering if you'd like to come with us this Saturday night? We're going to the *Onsen near the mountains."

"I kindly decline your offer Reo. My father had appointed me to accompany one of our potential business partners on his tour around the area for the whole weekend."

"Is that so? Then maybe next time you'd be able to join us?"

"Yeah, maybe next time."

The call ended shortly leaving Akashi in silence.

_Saturday_

"Ah, Coach I'll be going first..." Furihata waved a goodbye to his team mates.

"Ah! Furi! Wait a second!" Kawahara tried to run after the brunette but failed.

"Aah~ Furi's not staying for some more practice again?" Fukuda said as he picked one ball up.

"Well apparently he got a part-time job at some far place from here."

"Eh? But isn't that against school rules?"

"Yes, but he has his parents' consent so he was allowed to."

The two just nodded at their coach.

Meanwhile, Furihata was almost running just to catch his train.

"Oh no... Please let me make it!" He whispered as he got past the station's entrance.

Luckily the doors to the train had just opened and there wasn't many passengers boarding too.

"Lucky!" He hurried and boarded the train himself.

_Few Hours Later_

Furihata got off the train and headed for the bus stop and boarded one.

Not half an hour later, he got off the bus and walked his way through the crowded place of Kyoto's downtown.

He entered his workplace, Raven Haven.

Raven Haven is a well known Omega Strip Club, and yes he is one.

Far from what his parents thought about his work being a waiter at one of the bars around the place, he has actually been working as a stripper for almost three months now. Initially he was accepted as a waiter but once the owner knew about his secondary gender being an omega, she called for him and made him strip, checked his body and offered him to be one of the dancers, ofcourse with the promise of not allowing customers to take him out or anything.

The exact same time he agreed to be one, he knew there would be people touching him and all, but luckily it hasn't gone far from that. His first week was fine and his co-dancers had been kind enough to teach him things around the club and how to properly seduce customers especially Alphas. In just a month's time he had already became the club's star dancer.

"Oh Kou-chan! You're here! I thought you'd miss such a big event for the club!" Aki hugged him as he entered their dressing room.

"That's right Kou-chan! There will be big fishes around tonight! Mama said to do our best and seduce those big fishes out to their wits end!" Natsu giggled as she finishes.

"Eh? Is there an event or something?" Furihata asked his friends as he sat infront of his own mirror.

"Well, kind of. A foreign business conglomerate had reserved almost half of the club you know! And had already give Mama a huge tip and said that he's looking forward tonight!" Fuyu answered as he wrapped his arms around Furihata's shoulders.

"Is that so?" Furihata said as he patted Fuyu's head to make him move.

"Yes! So go on and transform baby boy! We're so gonna make them fall HARD for us!" Haru winked as he flipped his imaginary long hair.

Furihata shook his head while chuckling. There really are no dull moments around the Four Seasons.

He headed to the walk in closet and picked the set of clothing that was already prepared by the four beauties for him to wear. He got himself a short shower then went on and dried himself applying some artificial scent altering perfume. When he finished changing the four went on and applied his make-up and did his hair a bit making it curl a bit, sensually framing his face and dying it black.

"Here, let me help you put your contacts on dear..." Aki made him[furi] face him[aki].

"Ah, thanks guys..." Furihata thanked the four of them which made the latter squeezed him into a group hug.

"Awe! Baby boy's blushing!" Haru teased as he poked Furihata's cheeks.

Furihata just laughed since he was already used to their antics.

Aki, Natsu, Fuyu and Haru are known as the Four Seasons of Raven Haven. They're quite famous around the district. They treated him as a family. Even Mama[the owner] had been really nice to him so he doesn't really mind working at RH.

"Oh! It's time already! Come on Kou-chan! Let's start up the heat!"

The four then went out of the room.

They've been assigned to be the starters for the night. He would be going next.

He looked at himself infront of the mirror.

He can't see any traces of Furihata Kouki of Seirin's Basketball Team all he can see was Kou.

He wore a body hugging lacy see-through top colored in a sensual mix of red and black it was zipped from his back. Under that full clothing is a sinful looking body art [did by Fuyu earlier] it had become his insignia as he was referred to as the Seasonal Empress by their regular customers. It's a tribal art of half-bone wings that wraps around his body which made it look like he was wrapping his own wing to himself making sensual waves each time he moved.

His bottom clothing is a pair of a matching black and red boy leg shorts covering those sinful G-string that the Four Seasons made him wear for that night. He just agreed to whatever they made him wear since he knew that by the end of each set he'd only be left with nothing but his small lacy undies.

He heaved a deep breath and made his way to the back stage greeting the other staffs he passed by.

"Oh hey Empress! Would you need anything tonight?" Furihata glanced at Marco, their half-American bar tender.

"Oh hey Marco! Hmm... I guess I'll have you prepare me Drink 51, would that be fine with you?" Furihata approached him and made his hand caress the Beta's face seductively batting his eyes.

"Anything for you sexy!" He winked at him. Furihata teasingly brushed his lips on the man's ear then went on his way.

"Now that's our Baby Boy!" He looked at the Four who are getting off the stage.

"Well what can I say? It all thanks to my "Senseis"." He joked as he made a pose he'd learned from the four.

They all laughed at that.

"Oh, I almost forgot Kou-chan! The guests Mama was talking about had arrived right in the middle of our set. We've already taken care of the older ones you take care of the young one. There's only one you know, and I hate him... He didn't seem interested with us!" Natsu said pouting.

"Oh? There was actually someone who was able to resist the Four Seasons' charms?!" Furihata jokingly exclaimed.

"Oh come on Kou-chan stop teasing Natsu... You how he gets when neglected..." Haru added which made Natsu pout even more. They all laughed again.

"Anyway, we'll be leaving the brat with you ok? I trust your charms and seductiveness so..." Natsu said then went off.

"See you later after your set Baby Boy..." Haru, Aki and Fuyu kissed his cheek before taking off.

They went on with mingling with the customers while Furihata prepared for his set.

"And now Ladies and Gents! Let us all welcome... The star of all Ravens... The Sexy, Sassy, Empress, Kou!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Lights started to dim as the soft sound of the music started from slow to an upbeat one.

Lights dancing to the beat of the music suddenly settling at the center of the stage in front.

Kou could hear whistles and cat calls making him grin. He looked at the crowd winking at them and blowing playful kisses.

Different reactions can be heard from the crowd as the Male Omega at the stage started to move up to the beat but still manages to look sexy and hot.

"Akashi-kun, how about that one huh? He looks a lot closer to your age..." The Middle-aged Alpha nudged at Akashi's shoulders as the Omega from earlier got onto his lap.

"No, I kindly decline the offer Mr. Park. I am only here to accompany you tonight..." Akashi answered moving in the slightest way away from the Middle-aged Alpha who is now unshamefully touching the Omega all over.

I should've known... Akashi shook his head a little as he picked up his drink on the table.

Furihata danced in the flirtiest way he had ever been. He glanced at the group of Middle-aged men occupying the left side of the club he spotted a familiar mop of Red hair. He thought his breath would stop but fortunately he was able to continue dancing.

No. You're not Furihata Kouki right now, you are Kou the stripper. You can do this...

Slowly he went down the stage swaying his hips side by side steps slow and sensual way making his ass look fuller and firm. He stopped by one table by the right side consisting three Alphas and two Betas, he sat on their table gently pushing their drinks aside which they didn't seem to mind. He first leaned into one Alpha to his left his lips dangerously close to the man's ear.

"Do you want a piece of this?" He grabbed the Alpha's hand and made it touch his inner thigh which made the Alpha gulp and growl at the same time.

"Hmm... Yes... Yes I do Empress..." The Alpha said seemingly bewitched by his teasing.

"Uh-uh... Not yet baby boy... This isn't for free..." He teasingly bit the Alpha's ear then licked it a little.

"Urgh..." The Alpha growled again but got his hands to himself. He knows better than to violate a Club rule.

Kou then stood up rounding to the other side of the table and sat on another Alpha's lap without a warning and wrapped his arms around its neck.

"How about you mister? Do you want me?" He asked again this time he grinded onto the man's lap hard enough to turn the Alpha on.

"Oh god, yes! Why won't you let us have you Empress?" The man said a little out of breath. Furihata chuckled and pulled the man close to him his lips just a few centimeters away from the man's.

"I'm sorry Mister... But I'm just an innocent Omega you know... I can't have each and every one of you grinding [Kou grind even more into the man's lap] and pounding [Kou lifted himself up a little then making himself fall again onto the man's lap] HARD inside me right? That will definitely break and make me fall apart..." Kou then gave a teasing lick on the corner of the man's lips.

"Mhhmp... Fuck it Empress... I really want you so badly..." The man said before letting Kou stand up again.

Kou was about to walk again when he suddenly leaned down showing his pretty little ass to the men on the table.

"Oops, my hanky fell..." He said and winked at them.

He was laughing internally. I wonder how everyone in the team would react if they saw me doing these things.

By that time his first song ended the music transitioned to his next song. He then decided to finally walk up to the Red head's table.

Natsu was already at a man's lap while Fuyu, Aki, and Haru are on other tables as well. He approached behind the red head noting that he didn't even bother following his movements there he stood behind him.

"Good Evening handsome..." He said as his hand slowly made its way down to the red head's chest caressing it down to his abdomen. He let his head rest on the Alpha's shoulder his lips brushing to the man's ear which he then gave a little tug using his lips.

"And to you too..." The Alpha answered not even bothering to face him. He looked at Natsu who was also on that table. Natsu winked at him and nodded which made him blush.

Apparently, Natsu told him to give the Red head the lap dance he's been learning for the past week.

"Mind if I join you for a little while?" He asked slightly changing his voice.

"Do whatever you want..." The red head just took his drink and sipped from it.

"Hmm?" Kou took the glass from the red head then flip himself up from behind landing on the Alpha's lap. The red head doesn't seem fazed about it though.

So he really isn't interested huh? Better just finish what I've started since Mama's been paid already.

"Can you be so kind and unzip me Alpha?" Kou asked as he leaned closer into the Red Head and craning his neck submissively. He knows it's quite dangerous to do those things but since in the club he also knows that he's somewhat safe.

The Alpha complied to his wish and slowly unzipped his top. He slowly took his top off of his arms letting it fall on the ground. Finally he heard the red head's breath hitch.

Oho? Seems like I've finally caught the Emperor's attention... Kou smirked and playfully grinded on top of him and drinking from his glass at the same time letting some of the liquid escape his lips.

He saw the Alpha's Adam's apple go up and down. So that's sexy for you huh? He could actually feel the growing erection under him.

Without second thoughts he pressed his lips against the red head's own and letting the liquid transfer from his mouth to the latter's.

The Red head swallowed the liquid then grabbed Kou's head kissing him deeply. Surprisingly Kou didn't mind and returned the kiss with the same fervor.

A minute or two passed when they finally let each other go, that's when Kou realized he's at the middle of performing.

Shit! Why'd I do that?! He glanced at the Four Seasons but they all just gave him a teasing smile.

He was about to stand up from the red head's lap when he was pulled back down.

"We will continue this later. You won't have any choice for my words are absolute." He then let go of Kou's wrist letting the Omega successfully stand up.

Kou finished his set and went directly to their dressing room.

He was surprised to see all Four Seasons there.

"Oh god Kou-chan! You really are the best!" Natsu hugged him tightly.

"That was the first time you kissed a customer fully Kou-chan!" Aki said eyes wide.

"Uh-huh! So? How was it? Does he taste good?" Haru asked teasingly poking his sides.

"Yeah! You really are one sly little devil Kou-chan!" Fuyu ruffled his hair a little.

He took his robe and made his way to the dressing room to get his next outfit when the owner got inside their dressing room.

"Oh, Mama... What's up? Any offers for the Four Seasons?" Haru asked immediately since that's always the only thing Mama comes in their dressing room in the middle of a busy night.

When Kou got out dressed with his next outfit, he saw Mama fidgeting.

"What's wrong Mama?" He asked genuinely concerned for the owner.

"T-There's an offer..." She started.

"And...? What and where will they take us?" Natsu asked as he fixed his own makeup.

"T-The F-Four Seasons a-are going to our sister Love Hotel, but--" She finally looked straight to Kou's eyes.

"Yes? But what?" Fuyu then asked sensing the fear in the owner's tone.

"T-The M-Man... The man Kou-chan k-kissed earlier... He-- He wants to h-have him..."

[A/N: Natsu = Summer / Aki = Autumn / Haru = Spring / Fuyu = Winter]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"T-The M-Man... The man Kou-chan k-kissed earlier... He-- He wants to h-have him..."

"WHAT?! / EH?! / REALLY?! / SERIOUSLY?!" Fuyu / Aki / Haru /Natsu reacted.

"Y-Yes... A-And h-he left me w-with no other choice... H-He said he'd m-make the c-club c-close if h-his demands a-aren't fulfilled..."

Kou was in utter shock. What the hell?! I knew he was absolute but even in this area?!

"M-Mama... No... We can't... Kou-chan's still a minor... And we promised him that he--"

"I'll go." Kou cut Haru's speech.

"No you won't Kou-chan! It's too dangerous! We don't even know who he is--"

"I-I know him..."

The entire room went silent.

"W-What do you mean Kou-chan?" Fuyu asked finally able to speak.

"I-I know him from school. You know I'm playing basketball right? H-He's the C-Captain of one of our rival s-schools... H-He's also an A-Akashi..."

"An AKASHI?! THE AKASHI?!"

"Y-Yes... S-So... I-I'll go... I know he won't go back on his words..." Kou took a deep breath and smiled slightly at them.

"So when does he n-need me?" He asked Mama.

"He said the sooner the better."

"Alright... I-I'll go right now. I'll just change for a minute."

Akashi was inside his car waiting for the "Empress" as they called him to come.

He knows it's a stupid idea to go on and give threat to the club's owner but he still did. He can't believe he did that just for an Omega. A stripper to boot.

"Seijuuro-sama, where am I to take you after the Omega's arrival?"

"Take us to my pad. Father won't be happy with me bringing a filthy stripper inside the mansion."

"Understood, Seijuuro-sama."

Not half an hour later, a knock on his window came.

"Get in." He said not even sparing the Omega a look.

The Omega obeyed and sat beside him quietly giving him a bow which he nodded to then they took off.

When they got to his Pad he immediately smelled the Omega's scent changing.

So they do make them drink heat inducing drugs huh? He said to himself as he took off his coat and undid his tie. He saw the Omega do the same. He pulled the Omega to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

He's pretty sure the Omega's already used to doing these things.

"Strip..." He ordered the Omega whom just followed his orders not even uttering a word.

One thing he noticed is that gone was the naughty and sassy Stripper here nothing but a timid Omega.

When all the Omega's clothes are finally gone he let his eyes scan through the man's body. He's slim a very ideal body for a male Omega, his tattoo to a tribal half bone wing wrapping around his upper body tips naughtily ending just right above his torso.

Akashi was in the middle of scanning the man's body when a powerful jolt of delicious scent attacked his nose. His pupils dilated in full lust and grabbed the Omega infront of him pinning him down the bed.

A strong scent of a full bloomed cherry blossom mixed with rain filled Akashi's senses.

Kou didn't know what to do...

Right before he left the club the Four Seasons gave him a heat inducing drink to make him at the least bit comfortable with what was to happen.

His drug induced heat had already started the very moment they stepped into Akashi's pad.

At that very moment he knew there will be no turning back.

"I knew you were masking your scent..." Akashi whispered in his ears as he felt the red head teasingly reached down to his now slick filled entrance.

"Hmmm..." He moaned as Akashi slowly slid one finger shallowly inside him, teasing him before pulling it out again.

He then felt Akashi kissing him slowly going down to his neck then to his scent glands. Licking and nipping at it leaving reddish marks that he knows will definitely bruise later.

"So it wasn't Strawberry and pine but Sakura and Rain... That's quite far from one another..." Akashi lowered his kisses to his chest placing one of his nipples biting gently then sucking.

"You surprisingly taste good..." Akashi by now had already reached his lower abdomen licking the finger he slid earlier in him turning Kou on even more.

"Ah... Hmm... N-Not t-there... Oh..." Kou moaned again as Akashi slid his finger inside him again pushing in and out eventually adding another finger.

Kou moaned louder as Akashi thrust his fingers faster making Kou almost scream when he added another one.

"You're quite sensitive... Not that I blame you though... And you are quite tight..." Akashi pulled his fingers out which Kou whined.

"No... Please continue... Please Alpha..." He begged for completion.

Akashi snapped. He yanked the Omega getting him to all fours and unceremoniously thrust into the Omega's wet heat. Kou screamed from both pleasure and pain at the sudden stretch tears started to trickle down his cheeks. The Alpha didn't seem to care since he just started thrusting continuously at a fast pace into the whimpering Omega. Kou's whimpers became moans and pleas for completion.

"Oh please! Please harder! Ah! Oh god right there! Uhnhh..."

"Fuck! You like that huh? Mmmm... So fucking good, uh..." The red head growled biting on Kou's neck hard almost making him bleed.

"Ah! Ah... Hmmm! Y-Yes! Alpha uh! Oh shit! Mmmm!"

"Hah... So fucking tight!"

The Alpha turned the Omega around making them face him. He then continued pounding into him balls deep with a fast and hard pace his knot starting to get bigger. Kou on the other hand moaned louder every time the Alpha's knot bumps to his rim but never getting in him.

"A-Alpha! K-Knot me! Ah! Ah..."

Akashi didn't know what came to him but he obliged by the Omega's pleas and with one deep thrust, he successfully knotted the Omega.

"Ahh! A-Akashi!" Kou screamed in pleasure as he felt the Alpha's knot stretching him making him go over the edge and came hard, the Alpha also came a few seconds later filling the Omega with his cum. Akashi fell on the Omega catching his breath and going down from his high. And then it hit him. Not only did he knot the Omega also didn't even wear a condom.

He laid above the Omega not bothering to support his weight and stayed like that his face on the Omega's neck. He can still smell that strong Sakura and Rain scent the Omega was letting out, he nudge at the Omega's scent gland unconsciously scenting him. The Omega did the same to him which he didn't mind since he did it to the other after all.

An hour later the Omega's heat kicked in again which ended with the two of them engaged within another round of pleasure. Sounds of moans and screams of pleasure, skin slapping against skin filled the room.

They ended up having a few more rounds before the Omega's drug induced heat subsided; they've fallen asleep beside each other Akashi unconsciously wrapping his arms around the Omega.

A/N: I also have this story posted in AO3. It has the same title though I have a different psuedo ther.e, it's EienNoTenshi. There are already 19 chapters there. Don't worry I will also be updating this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kou woke up with a heavy feeling on his lower body.

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes only to see Akashi Seijuuro sleeping peacefully beside him.

He tried getting up but was suddenly attacked by a jolt of massive pain on his lower back. That's when he came into realization.

He just had sex with Akashi the night before. With THE Akashi Seijuuro.

With difficulty, he carefully removed Akashi's arm around him and slid off the bed. He didn't even took a shower but put on his clothes instead and leaving the room immediately contacting one of the four seasons on his way.

"Hello Kou-chan?" Natsu answered.

"A-Ah, N-Natsu-san... C-Can you p-pick me up?"

"Sure... Where are you now?"

"I-I'm at * Building... I-I'll wait you by the entrance..."

"Ok... I'll be there in 10 minutes..."

He ended the call and tried to act normal though he knew people are looking at him.

He knew what he smelt... He smelled like sex... God, he didn't even bother washing his face! He could even feel something coming out of his ass... He blushed at the realization. Oh god!

Luckily, Natsu was there when he saw some Alphas coming his way which made him feel a little better.

"Kou-chan, come on in... I'll take you to my place first..."

An hour later they're both sitting in Natsu's living room. Kou finally got the chance to get cleaned and be free from any makeup and hair dye. There sat Furihata Kouki not Kou the Stripper. Even his body art have already been removed Natsu helped him with the chemical given by Fuyu so that anyone from the four of them can help him any time.

"So, I suppose you really did it with him?" Natsu started.

"Y-Yes... T-There was nothing e-else to d-do... I-I've took a heat inducing drug... S-So yes... W-We did it... I g-guess at the very least I-I didn't lose m-my virginity w-with a t-total stranger..." Furihata tried to lighten his burden a bit by saying those words.

"Well I guess you're right. I just hope that would be the end of it though... Are you going to the club tonight? Mama said you can take an off until next week... She wants you to think things over... She cried last night... Actually we all did... Kou-chan... We're really sorry..."

"Natsu-san... You know I won't hate you guys for what happened last night... Besides I chose to do it right?" Furihata stood up and hugged his friend.

"But you're the baby of our club you know. We felt like you've been taken away forcefully by someone and we can't even do anything..."

"Shh... It's fine Natsu-san... I-I'll be back by next week... I'm kinda sore all-over you know..." Furihata blushed at his own statement.

"Awe, Kou-chan! I don't know if I should tease you or not... You look so cute right now!" Natsu hugged him which made the two of them laugh, though it made Furihata flinch a little at the soreness.

"He really did you hard last night huh?" Natsu smiled at him teasingly.

"N-Natsu-san! S-Stop t-teasing me p-please!" He covered his face still blushing hard.

Furihata spent his whole day at Natsu's house the three other came in the afternoon saying sorry and even cried too then teased him afterwards.

By the time Natsu and the other three needed to go he said that he'll be on his way back to Tokyo so he could still attend school the next day.

Akashi woke up alone on his bed that morning.

Where is he? He looked around his pad but no traces were left.

Akashi decided to just shrug it off his shoulder and went on to take a bath to freshen up.

He called for his personal cleaner to fix the mess in his bedroom and went straight to their Mansion. He still had to report to his Father.

"Father I have arrived..."

"Sit down Seijuuro..." His father looked serious. He sat at the chair infront of his Father's desk.

"How was your trip with Mr. Park yesterday?"

"It turned out fine Father. Mr. Park seemed to be pretty interested with different types of exotic foods and goods. He said that if he would start a business here in Japan, he would make it a chain of Exotic Foods Restaurants."

His father nodded. "I see... How about his late night hobbies?" Akashi almost flinched at the venom in his Father's voice. Surely he would've heard about the Omegas from last night.

"He's quite fond of the Redlight district's Strip Clubs... He had half of one club's floor reserved for him and his other friends. I heard he took four Omegas out last night..." He said obviously leaving the part where he also took one Omega out.

"And? Is there anything in particular he did or said about that club?"

"He did seem to enjoy having an Omega all-over him."

"Very well, I suppose that would be all?"

"Yes Father... I will be taking my leave for today..." Akashi was put to a halt at his father's last words...

"Please do inform me whenever I should be expecting an heir from you Seijuuro." His father's tone was between serious and playful so he didn't know how he should take it. He just nodded and bowed before finally leaving.

"An heir from me huh?" He shook his head when a certain Omega's face flashed in his mind.

That night he didn't have enough sleep since he could still smell the Omega's scent inside his room...

_Monday_

Furihata came to school behaving indifferently towards his classmates and team mates; he did his best to focus on whatever he was doing.

Surely, he won't be meeting Akashi Seijuuro outside any matches.

"Oy Furi! Come on! We're going to Maji's!" Kawahara said as he ran towards Furihata.

"Ah, ok. I'll just go take a shower." Furihata intentionally made sure be the last to take a shower since he knew the marks Akashi left on him are still clearly visible.

"Furihata-kun your scent has changed..." He almost jumped out of his skin when Kuroko popped out of nowhere.

"W-What do you mean K-Kuroko?" He asked.

"Well, you usually smell like fresh Sakura and Rain but today there's a hint of Chocolate and Almond... Which also do smelled familiar to me..." Kuroko said in his usual monotonous voice while staring at Furihata.

"I-It must b-be your imagination K-Kuroko... Hehehe..." Furihata immediately finished showering and went on the lockers changing into his fresh clothes.

"Anno, Sei-chan?" Akashi looked at Reo who was sitting beside him on the bench they were given an eight minute water break by their coach.

"Yes Reo?"

"Uhm... D-Did you used a-any sort of perfume?"

Akashi looked at Reo slightly confused with the question.

"You know I don't wear perfumes during practice or games Reo, why would you even ask something like that?" His forehead knotted.

"But you see, we all noticed how your scent had slightly changed..."

"My scent?"

"Yes... You usually smell like Chocolate and Almonds but now... T-There's a hint of Sakura and rain on you..." Reo explained which made Akashi froze for a moment.

Sakura and Rain huh?

"Never mind my scent... That'll come off eventually..." He shrugged the conversation off his shoulder making Reo drop the topic.

"Ne Furi, Kuroko's birthday is coming up... I'm planning on having a party for him, the Seniors already know and they agreed, so would you like to help us?" Kagami said.

"Eh? Kuroko-kun's birthday?"

"Yes, since it's a holiday and all... So will you?"

"Uh, sure... I-I'll ask my boss for that..."

"Alright! Please tell Kawahara and Fukuda too..."

"Okay." After Kagami had left he fished his phone from his pocket and mailed Kawahara and Fukuda first before calling his boss.

"Ah, Mama?" He said as he heard the other line picked up.

"AH! Kou-chan! Hello..."

"Ah yeah, hello. Uhm anno ne... Uh m-my friend's birthday is coming this Saturday... And our team wants to host a party for him and all... I'm wondering if I could get the off earlier for that night and an off for the rest of the weekend?" Furihata asked as his other hand played with his t-shirt's end.

"Oh Kou-chan, you know I'll allow you to... Okay, so I'll just let you finish one set then you're off the hook. Sounds fine?"

"Yes... That would be fine Mama. Thank you!"

"You're always welcome Kou-chan... Bye..."

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Saturday_

"Kou-chan! So glad you're here! I thought you changed your mind on returning!" One of the other dancers said. All dancers knew about the issue the past week and they also knew how he's underage and all...

"Ah, Hikaru-san..." Kou bowed in front of him.

"Oh geez Kou-chan..." Hikaru ruffled his hair then going off to the stage.

His set ended earlier that he expected since Mama had made him immediately go on stage after he finished preparing.

"Okay Kou-chan... You can go now... Ah, wait a minute okay? Haru said he'll drive you to the train station..."

Kou nodded then took his regular clothes and changed into it. He didn't bother erasing his body art since it will take an hour before it's completely erased so he just went and took a short shower to rinse his hair from the artificial hair dye and to remove his perfume.

"You ready to go Kou-chan?"

"Hai..." Kou got his bag and made his way out the club, no one even looked at him. He really doesn't stand out that much as Furihata Kouki.

A few hours later he got to Kagami's apartment. Kagami said he got there just in time to help with the decorations.

They all finished preparing when a knock on the door was heard.

"That must be Kuroko... Furi can you get it for me? I'm still finishing this drink..." Kagami said head popping out from the kitchen.

"Sure." He then stood up and ran to the door.

"Hai, hai! Hello Kurok-- A-A-Akashi?!" he exclaimed as he saw the other Miracles at his back then Kuroko popping out from the red head's back.

"Domo, Furihata-kun! I invited them along since we've just finished playing basketball together."

"N-No... P-Please get i-in..." Furihata then stood aside and opened the door fully.

When Akashi passed him he held his breath as he smelled that familiar scent strongly coming off from the red head.

He closed the door when they've all gotten inside. Furihata took a deep breath before turning around only to hold back a scream when he saw Kuroko still standing there.

"K-K-Kuroko! D-Don't do that please!" He held his hand on his chest breathing slowly.

"Furihata-kun... Why do you smell like Akashi-kun? And why does he smell like you?" Kuroko asked in his monotonous voice.

"E-Eh? I-I don't know what y-you're talking a-about..." Furihata glanced to his side avoiding eye contact.

"Furihata-kun you can't fool me... At first I thought it was just my imagination, but when I smelled Akashi-kun today it made me certain..."

Furihata didn't know what to do... He knew Kuroko won't let this get past him...

"I-I'll e-explain l-later... F-For now please enjoy y-your party K-Kuroko..."

Kuroko obliged knowing the brunette would definitely explain in a later time...

Akashi didn't know if it had been his imagination but he really smelled that familiar scent when the door to Kagami Taiga's apartment was opened by a certain brunette.

"Why is the Generation of Miracles here?" I saw Hyuuga Junpei, their team Captain almost fell from his seat.

"Atsushi?" Himuro Tatsuya said as he walked out of what seemed to be the Kitchen.

"Eh? You're here too Murochin?"

"Oho! Shin-chan is here too!" Kazunari Takao then exclaimed.

"Takao what are you doing here?" Midorima asked as he fixed his glasses.

"Good Evening, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Akashi Seijuuro." Akashi introduced himself.

"Well yeah, we know who you are already."

The whole night continued to progress and Akashi continued conversing and observing Kuroko's guests when he smelled it again, this time it's even stronger.

Akashi turned to where he smelled it. There was only one person in that direction. The brunette whom opened the door for them. He then decided to approach the man slightly getting drunk of that fresh scent of Sakura and Rain.

"Hey..." He said to get the brunette's attention.

Furihata almost yelped as he heard Akashi's voice behind him.

"A-Akashi-s-san..." He said while starting to fidget with his shirt.

"You're Furihata-kun right?"

"Y-Yes... M-My name is F-Furihata K-Kouki..." Furihata swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Kou-ki?" Akashi purposefully put a pause between the brunette's name.

"Y-Yes... Kouki, w-with the characters for light and tree--" Furihata was put into halt when Kise bumped onto him.

"Ah! Gomen! Gomen Furihata-kun! Aominecchi's chasing me! WAAH!" The same moment Kise ducked, Furihata found himself getting drenched with what seemed to be from the fruit punch Kagami made earlier.

"Oh my!" Kise exclaimed immediately getting his handkerchief from his pocket trying to help him get dry.

"Kise, what the hell?" Kagami said as he gave Furihata a fresh towel.

"Wah! Gomen Kagamicchi! Aominecchi was chasing me! I didn't mean to..."

"Hah... Whatever, Furi do you have some extra clothes with you?" Furihata shook his head since his other clothes were dirty from earlier that day.

"Ah, I do have an extra shirt in my bag Furihata-kun..." Kuroko said standing up and went to get his bag.

"Heheh... Sorry for bothering you guys..."

"It's nothing Furihata-kun... Afterall it wasn't even your fault... You know where the comfort room is right?"

"Ah, yes... I'll go get changed and try to clean myself..." Furihata headed to the comfort room.

Just when he was changing his clothes he felt his stomach churn. Not a minute later he threw up right in the sink.

"Ugh..." That was the third time this week. The first one was on Thursday then Friday and now this...

"Furihata-kun are you okay?" Kuroko was standing by the door softly knocking.

"A-Ah, Kuroko... Y-Yes I'm fine... I just felt dizzy. Maybe the drink has gotten to me already..."

"Is that so? Would you like me to ask Kagami-kun for a coffee for you?"

"T-That would be great... I'll get out after I change..."

"Okay..."

"Kagami-kun, could you make a coffee for Furihata-kun? He seemed to be a bit tipsy..." Kuroko approached Kagami who was inside the kitchen AGAIN.

"Oh? Okay... Just tell him to get in here. I'll start up the coffee maker..." Kagami said as he did what he was saying.

"Kagami-kun... The fruit punch didn't have plenty of alcohol in it right?" Kuroko asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, I made it so no one would get drunk and all, but I guess Furi can't tolerate alcohol that much huh?"

"Hmmm..."

"Kuroko?" They looked at Furihata who looks pale walking inside the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're just feeling tipsy Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asked the brunette concern in his voice.

"Ah, yeah... I'll feel better after drinking coffee--" Furihata ran to the kitchen sink when he smelled something.

"You're not fine Furihata-kun..." Kuroko went to him and rubbing his back.

"N-No... I-I'm fine Kuroko. Really..."

"Kagami-kun can you leave us for a minute?" He faced Kagami who was by that time looking worried for their team mate.

"Uh... Yeah sure..."

"Thanks. And please do not tell the others yet..."

"Got it. Just call me if you need anything else..."

"We will..."

Kuroko and Furihata were left inside the kitchen alone.

"Furihata-kun... Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Kuroko..."

"Furihata-kun... You know I can keep a secret right?"

"Umm... B-but..." Furihata sighed then faced Kuroko looking straight to his powder blue eyes.

"Y-You know that I'm working part-time right?"

"Yes... What about it?"

"W-Well... The thing is, it's not just any j-job... I-I'm a-- a S-Stripper..."

"A Strip-per?" Kuroko repeated as he felt Furihata beginning to shiver beside him.

"Y-Yes... A-And I work all the way to Kyoto..."

"Kyoto-- Wait, d-does this have anything to do with why you have Akashi-kun's scent?" Furihata nodded suddenly grabbing Kuroko's hand.

"H-He went t-to our c-club with a g-group of middle-aged men. I-I suppose their his father's b-business partners..."

"Go on..."

"T-That night, m-my co-workers told me t-to specifically e-entertain h-him... B-Because he ignored t-them, which u-upset t-them so..."

"You went on and did what they said?"

"Yes... T-The plan was o-only to d-dance to him but when I-I was about to s-start my second set that evening h-he t-told the owner h-he wanted m-me--"

Kuroko's eyes went wide obviously getting the idea...

"But you are a minor Furihata-kun... How can they let you be--"

"Yes, they know about that. I really am just a dancer. T-They never let customers take me out or even have me on their tables... B-But A-Akashi t-threatened to close t-the club a-and I j-just agreed to it... The owner and my co-workers have always been good to me... They treated be l-like a family... I can't afford to be the cause of their lost..."

"I can actually see you doing that... You are too selfless Furihata-kun... So that means you went with Akashi-kun that night? I'm surprised he didn't recognize you..."

"Ah, a-about that... A-at the club they always change my hair color and make me wear contacts t-to hide my real appearance..."

"That won't be enough... What about your scent?"

"T-They make me use a strong perfume so that my scent won't be easily smelled--" Furihata was put to a halt when a certain memory of that night popped to his mind...

"So it wasn't Strawberry and pine but Sakura and Rain... That's quite far from one another..."

"Oh god! K-Kuroko d-do you have a-any heavily scented c-clothes?" Furihata asked in panic.

"I do. The one I wore earlier while playing with Akashi-kun and the others... But you said you wore a perfume right?"

"Y-Yes... B-But the t-thing is... W-When w-we did it I-I was in heat... I was under a drug induced heat... S-So the perfume was u-useless... A-And t-that was m-my first time so I f-forgot about it..."

"You first time?!" Kuroko exclaimed his voice slightly rising.

"I'll go get you my shirt." Kuroko sighed.

When Kuroko got back Furihata immediately took off his shirt revealing his body art.

"You got a tattoo?"

"N-No... T-That's not particularly a tattoo... M-More like a body art? Uhm... I-It became somewhat m-my insignia a-as a dancer..."

"Okay... But that can still be erased right?"

"Y-Yes... I-I'm planning on erasing it at home..."

Kuroko sighed again when something hit him.

"Furihata-kun I need you to answer one more question..."

"S-Sure..."

"Did... Did Akashi-kun k-knot you?" Furihata exploded into different shades of red when Kuroko finished his question.

"A-Ah... Eh... I-I think h-he did? L-Like e-every t-time?"

"What?! Didn't you think that you might get pregnant?" When it sank into him, Furihata gasped his hand on his lips.

"What? What is it Furihata-kun?"

"I-I need t-to go..." He stood up but was stopped by Kuroko when he was about to walk away.

"Furihata-kun you don't mean..."

"P-Please Kuroko... I really need t-to go..."

"I'll go with you."

The two left with the excuse of Kuroko taking Furihata home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It was very late but it didn't stop Kuroko and Furihata to go straight to Midorima Private Hospital. Kuroko knew that Midorima's mom was still on duty so he decided to bring his friend there.

"Oh, Kuroko-kun? How are you? It has been a long time... Why have you come at such a late time?" A raven haired woman approached Kuroko and Furihata who were sitting by the waiting area.

"Ah, Midorima-san... It's nice to see you again... I'm quite fine, but I think my friend needs a proper check-up..." Kuroko then gestured to Furihata whom bowed to show respect for the older woman.

The woman looked at Furihata from head to foot slowly scanning the brunette's body to see if there's any physical injuries and all.

"I don't see any injuries, is it perhaps an internal issue?"

"Something like that..."

"Oh, very well then. Let's go inside my office and talk about it..."

_Inside the Office_

"So? What seems to be the problem Furihata-kun?" The woman said as she looked at Furihata's file which he just filled up earlier.

"A-Ahm..."

"I think he's pregnant Midorima-san." Kuroko being Kuroko, bluntly said their current dilemma.

"Pregnant? But that can't be right? As far as I remember, you are an Omega Kuroko-kun..."

"No... It isn't with me... But Akashi-ku--"

"A-AHH!!! I-I guess that wouldn't be necessary information Kuroko..." Furihata stated hands covering Kuroko's mouth tightly. Midorima-san raised an eyebrow at that. Akashi huh? She said to herself. I should better contact Masaomi later.

"So you both think he might be pregnant?"

The two boys nodded in response Furihata finally letting Kuroko go.

"Tell me Furihata-kun, when was your last heat?"

"L-Last two months ago..." She wrote down his answers.

"And when have you started feeling the symptoms of pregnancies?"

"L-Last Thursday morning..."

"Last Thursday? You are informed that a male Omega can only get pregnant during his heat or if an Alpha in rut mates with him right?"

"Y-Yes... B-But..." Furihata trailed off not knowing if he should tell her about the drug.

"Then was your partner in a rut then?"

"N-No, I-I don't think so..."

The two heard a sigh which made them face Kuroko.

"Furihata-kun you need to tell her."

"B-But--"

"I'll tell her then. Midorima-san, you see Furihata-kun was under the influence of a heat inducing drug when he had sex with his partner."

"Drug? And why is that? Did your partner made you take it?"

"Uh... I-I don't think I'd be able to answer that... I-It's kind of a p-personal question. I'm sorry..."

"It's fine... Well if what Kuroko-kun said was true then I too think that you might be pregnant. Let me just take some tests to confirm it okay?"

Furihata nodded letting the Doctor take his blood and urine sample.

Few minutes later she returned looking very serious.

"H-How did it go M-Midorima-sensei?"

"Well, as expected. You are pregnant, and for only a week yet."

Furihata didn't know how he would take the news.

His omega-side was rejoicing for conceiving, but his rational side says otherwise.

The doctor gave him the list of do's and don'ts to keep him from having a miscarriage. A proper diet plan and some vitamins he will need.

"Here your check up schedule. I am looking forward to seeing you every month okay?"

Furihata just nodded at her still a bit shock.

Kuroko decided to walk him home since it is dangerous for an omega especially pregnant one to walk out the streets alone.

"Furihata-kun... How are you taking this?"

"I don't know Kuroko... I wasn't expecting this... B-But please don't t-tell anyone yet... E-Even Kagami... Please..."

"I won't. But you won't be able to keep this from the team for so long..."

"I know. I-I'll tell t-them... J-Just not now..."

"Ok. If you need any help or even just someone to talk to, I'm here... Furihata-kun..."

"Thank you Kuroko..."

"How about your job? Midorima-san said not to do very taxing activities..."

"Ah, y-yes... I-I'll go tell m-my boss next weekend..."

"I'll go with you... And I won't take no for an answer Furihata-kun..."

"B-But--"

"And no buts."

_Raven Haven_

"Kou-chan! You're here early!" Natsu tackled him for a hug.

"A-Ah N-Natsu-san... I-I brought a friend..."

"A Friend? Where--"

"Good Evening." Kuroko as usual popped out of nowhere.

"AH! Oh my! Geez little girl! Don't scare me like that!" Natsu exclaimed hands on his chest.

"I'm not a girl." Kuroko dead panned as he answered.

"Eh? Oh you're right. Anyway, hi! I'm Natsu..."

"Nice to meet you Natsu-san..." Kuroko shook Natsu's hand.

The rest of the Four seasons entered introducing themselves to Kuroko.

"So? Why did you bring a friend with you tonight?" Haru asked.

"Uhm... I-I have news..."

"Good or bad?"

"E-Eh? Uhm... J-Just news Fuyu-san..."

"Ok. Go on..."

"I-I'm... Uh... Ahmm..."

"You really suck at this Furihata-kun." Kuroko then faced the confused looking omegas.

"He's pregnant."

"WHAT?!" they said in chorus.

"Yes he is. And the doctor said he can't do anything that might put burden on the baby."

"Y-You're not quitting right Kou-chan?" the owner asked.

"N-NO! No... I-I'm not. I-I guess I'm j-just saying that I won't b-be using t-the pole a-and c-can only do o-one set per n-night..." Furihata said as he looked down on his shoes.

"That and he would need to stop by his fourth month. I have suggested it to him. I hope you understand..." Kuroko said looking directly to the owner.

"Ofcourse... Oh Kou-chan... D-Did you tell the guy?"

"The guy?" Furihata looked confused but instantly paled when he understood the question.

"N-No... I-I can't... A-And h-he's out of m-my league Mama..."

"Furihata-kun I told you Akashi-kun isn't out of your league. But I still respect your decision."

"Wait, you also know him Kuroko-chan?" Aki asked.

"Ah, yes. Akashi-kun was my ex-captain back in middle school."

The others nodded with the new information.

"Anyway, Kou-chan... Just tell us whatever you need okay? Don't over exert yourself..." the owner said standing to walk closer to Furihata and hugged him like a loving parent.

Seems like they're not what I thought they are... Kuroko thought to himself as he saw how the omegas cared for his team mate.

"Ah, Kuroko-chan, you can sit at one of the tables if you want to watch Kou-chan. I'm telling you, he's the best among us!" Natsu said pulling Kuroko into one of the club's tables.

"Eh? Furihata-kun is?"

"Yes. But don't call him Furihata here. Call him Kou-chan or Empress..."

"Empress?" Kuroko looked taken aback at the name.

"Yes. That's how regulars call him now... He's the Empress of all Ravens they say..."

Empress huh? How fate plays... An Empress for that "I am Absolute" Emperor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight, we are proudly presenting again! The epitome of seduction himself... The Empress of All Ravens... The one and only... Kou!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Kuroko's officially blown away.

His usually emotionless face has this very shocked facial reaction.

Well who wouldn't?!

When you just saw your usually timid and shy team mate and friend move like a pro dancing and seducing "EVERY" Alpha in the room.

short flashback during Furihata's set_

Kuroko was quietly sitting on his table where he was told to sit watching dumb founded in his place as he saw Furihata move.

"Hey little one... Why is a beauty like you alone in a place like this?" He heard a voice beside him but didn't even bother looking at the man.

"Hey, I'm talking to you..." He then was pulled to stand up by the said man.

"I'm sorry mister, but I am not interested." He deadpanned at the Alpha.

The man was about to talk again when he was then pulled away from Kuroko. And to Kuroko's surprise it was Furihata who pulled the man and was even more surprised when he talked...

"Hey mister... Are you not enjoying my show?" He saw Furihata pouted while caressing the man's chest.

"Empress! I'm sorry... Did you felt neglected?" The alpha's face Furihata properly smiling.

"Yes... Am I not good enough hmm? Should I just stop performing?" Furihata wrapped his arms around the man's neck loosely looking like he was about to cry...

Oh god. Furihata? Where IS Seirin's Furihata Kouki?!

"Oh, no... Don't cry please Empress... I'll pay attention... Now please no more tears?" The alpha wiped his tears, which Kuroko judged as Crocodile tears.

"Really?! Great! Thank you Alpha..." Furihata gave the man a playful lick on his earlobe before detaching himself.

When Furihata turned to go back to the stage again he looked at Kuroko silently saying his apologies to the baby blue hair omega.

He had to admit despite being an Omega he couldn't take his eyes off of Furihata. Well the only difference is that his eyes weren't full of lust but full of utter amazement.

'Is that really Furihata-kun?'

An hour later Fuyu approached him telling him Furihata was ready to go.

"So? H-How do you f-find my j-job K-Kuroko?" Furihata asked Kuroko, fearing that his friend would leave him.

"It was quite unexpected Furihata-kun. But nevertheless, it didn't affect my opinion of you, though it gave me new point of view in your personality. I see you are a great dancer..."

Furihata blushed.

"T-Thank you K-Kuroko..."

It has been two weeks since Furihata Kouki's check up with her.

Midorima Sera decided to finally call her old friend, Akashi Masaomi.

"Sera, what a surprise to hear you calling me..." Masaomi said as he answered her call.

"Oh, come on Masaomi. Anyway I'll go straight to the point... Does Seijuuro have a mate? A boyfriend perhaps?"

"No, as far as I know he haven't introduced anyone to me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. What's with the sudden question Sera?"

"Well... Kuroko-kun came here just two weeks ago with a boy. The boy was pregnant and he seemed to not want anyone knowing that it has something to do with a certain Akashi."

"Interesting... Can you perhaps send me the information of this boy you're talking about?"

"Yes ofcourse... But promise me not to interfere with them... I know you Masaomi... The boy really doesn't want anyone knowing about his current status..."

"I promise I won't... So please do send the files to me ASAP. I will be going now Sera, I still have a meeting to be in..."

"Ok... Bye."

"Good bye. It has been good talking to you after a long time Sera. Do give my regards to Shotarou and Shintarou."

"I will... Bye."

The call ended and not an hour later Akashi Masaomi was talking to Akashi Group's Private Investigator [PI].

"You've called for me Masaomi-sama?"

"Ah yes, Tendou, I want you to investigate this young man. I want EVERY details about him and EVERY activities he does. Report to me by next week. I expect a full report by then."

"Understood."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Furihata was lucky he doesn't live with his parents because he knows that his mother would definitely notice any slight changes in his body.

"Furihata-kun, where should I put these groceries?" Kuroko asked Furihata as he entered the mini kitchen.

"Ah, just put them there Kuroko. I'll do that later." Furihata answered as he started his snack.

"What are you cooking now Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asked as he peeked from the brunette's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm making White Chocolate soaked cherries. Do you want some?"

"Uh, no. You go and enjoy your food. I'll be going now. Kagami-kun is expecting me to be there by 6pm."

"Is that so? Okay... Then maybe some other time? Thank you for accompanying me for today Kuroko..."

"It's nothing Furihata-kun... I just wanna help you and my future "godson" in any way possible."

Furihata smiled as he walked Kuroko to the door of his apartment.

"Good bye then. I'll see you tomorrow at school..."

"Okay. See you."

When Kuroko left, Furihata started eating his snack when someone knocked on his door.

Did he left something?

"Kuroko did you left something-- Uh... W-Who are you?" Furihata asked the man standing before him.

An Alpha...

"Ah, don't be afraid. I am a mated Alpha so don't worry. I'm Tendou Leon, I'm conducting some survey around the area, would you mind answering some of my questions?"

"Ah, S-Sure."

"Okay, what's your name? Your age and class?"

"I-I'm Furihata Kouki. 16 and an O-Omega."

"Oh great! This survey is for Omegas..."

"So, do you have your heat regularly?"

"Y-Yes... E-Every three months..."

"I see. Have you ever used heat suppressants?"

"N-No... I-I'm allergic to those..."

"Okay. Have you ever had any Alphas for your heat?"

"N-No. I-I haven't..." Furihata lied. He had to. It may be not during his regular heat but he did had an Alpha once... And only that once...

"Hmm... Okay... Do you take any type of pills? Birth control and all?"

"N-No... M-My mom said that it may also affect my heats..."

"I see... Very well then. Thank you for your kindness upon answering my questions. As thanks please accept our product..." The man gave Furihata a small red box.

"O-Oh, thank you too..."

"I will be taking my leave then..."

When the man left he opened the box only to see a necklace with a white-gold pendant in the shape of a crown with very small red gems.

It looks cute and since it came from a survey man it wouldn't be too expensive.

He wore it immediately since it was up to his taste.

Reviews are all welcome!

Please let me know what's on you minds.


	8. Chapter 8

It was already summer and Akashi decided to hold a small training camp between all teams with a Miracle in it. That being said, Seirin, Touou, Kaijo, Shutoku, Yosen and Rakuzan found themselves in a private beach owned by Akashi's family.

Currently the teams have gathered inside the huge gym not so far from the beach house; if you'd still consider it a house with its size.

"So as written here in the schedule the first two days, Sunday and last day would all be rest days. Within these two weeks each team would be given a chance to play a match with one another for half time. The losing team would do punishment drills as decided before the match starts." Aida Kagetora stated as he stood with the other coaches.

"There you have it. Now we shall decide who share a room with whom. There will be a group of threes and twos. It will be decided by draw lots." Yosen Coach said as Aida Riko hands he a medium sized box.

"Wait. You mean it won't be by teams and all?" Aomine asked.

"No Dai-chan. All boys' names will be drawn to know who they will be staying with. While all of us three women will stay in one room." Momoi answered as she stood beside Riko.

"Coach Aida would be the one drawing names, go here in front when you're called. The number in a group will be alternately different. First group would have three while the next would have only two and so on..." Shutoku Coach explained.

"Okay, I'll start now. First group of three, Imayoshi, Ootsubo and Nebuya." The three men walked up front.

"You'll stay in room 1. We have numbered all rooms here so you won't mistake one from another. You three can go settle your luggage in your room." Rakuzan Coach [Shirogane Eiji] then gave them a key.

"Next, a group of two... Hyuuga and Kiyoshi."

The grouping went on like this...

1 - Imayoshi, Otsubo, Nebuya

2 - Hyuuga, Kiyoshi

3 - Izuki, Moriyama, Hayama

4 - Furihata, Akashi [Akashi's room so only his roommate's name was drawn]

5 - Kogane, Mitobe, Tsuchida

6 - Kise, Kasamatsu

7 - Kawahara, Okamura, Hayakawa

8 - Midorima, Takao

9 - Miyaji, Kobori, Wakamatsu

10 - Kuroko, Kagami

11 - Susa, Fukuda, Liu

12 - Mibuchi, Mayuzumi C.

13 - Fukui, Kimura

14 - Aomine, Sakurai

15 - Murasakibara, Himuro [Murasakibara insisted on staying with only Himuro]

There were approximately 20 rooms in the "beach house" not including the maid's quarters.

After settling with their rooms, they decided to go to the beach since the sun's almost setting.

"Ah, Akashi-kun... Is Furihata-kun still in your room?"

"Furihata? Oh, yes. I remember he was still in the bathroom when I left..."

"Thank you..." Kuroko then headed to the direction of their room.

"Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asked softly as he smelled Furihata's distressed scent.

"K-Kuroko?"

"Yes it's me... What's the matter?"

"I-It's my stomach..."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"N-No... B-But i-it has only been t-two months b-but I... I'm already s-showing..." Furihata opened the door to the bathroom letting Kuroko in.

"Oh, I can see that... What did Midorima-san told you on your last check up?"

"Nothing much only reminders... B-But I shouldn't be showing this early right?"

"I think that's right... We better get you checked again when we return to Tokyo."

"I guess we really should..."

"For now why don't you wear your largest shirts to hide it at least?"

"Yeah, I'm glad that all that I brought were all large shirts..."

"We need to tell the coaches Furihata-kun... I think you shouldn't participate too actively with this training..."

"I-I guess so..."

"WHAT?!" Aida Riko exclaimed as her First-year point guard told her that he wasn't allowed to over exert himself.

"I-I'm sorry f-for not informing you earlier C-Coach. I-I have the D-Doctor's note i-if you need it... Here..." Furihata handed her an envelope, which she immediately opened and read the contents.

"Why? There wasn't any clear cause written here..."

"A-About that..."

"Coach, please give Furihata-kun some more time to tell you... I hope you'd be considerate..." Kuroko then intervened since he knew Furihata still can't tell others.

"Just please tell me isn't any terminal disease or anything in that line..."

"Oh, w-we're pretty much s-sure it i-isn't anything like that..."

"Okay. I'll accept that explanation for now. But Furihata-kun, please do find it in yourself to tell me whatever's going on okay? And since Kuroko knows about it and is helping you I am a little bit relieved. Now go and enjoy yourselves for the rest of the day..."

"T-Thank you coach..." Furihata bowed.

Riko sighed in exasperation when the two omegas left.

"I need to inform the other coaches..." With that she left for the meeting room.

"Furi! We thought you've already fallen asleep! We're going to the nearby Okonomiyaki House we saw earlier!" Kawahara said pulling Furihata away from Kuroko.

"A-Ah, o-kay... L-Let's go then..."

When they got to the Okonomiyaki House, all players were already there.

"Ah! They're here! Here Furi! Kuroko!" Kagami called their attention saying those were the only seats available. The place was fully packed with all of them inside. And unfortunately the table was consisted of the whole Generation of Miracles with their partners.

"What will you be having Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asked knowing that his taste buds have been pretty sensitive for a few weeks already...

"Ah, I guess I'll have the regular one?" He said since that was the only Okonomiyaki type that he could tolerate.

"Okay. Two regular Okonomiyaki please."

It was then served to them Furihata almost vomited when he smelled the freshly placed Okonomiyaki batter in front of him.

"Are you okay Furihata?" Kiyoshi asked from behind Furihata.

"A-Ah yes Senpai." He gave Kiyoshi a forced smile but the latter just shrugged it off and continued talking to the other uncrowned Kings.

"What drink would you be having?" The employee asked.

"Do you perhaps have a White Chocolate flavored drink?" The woman frowned at his question.

Stupid! Why would an Okonomiyaki House have that kind of drink?!

"Ah, heheh... I-I'll just have p-plain water..." He scratched the back of his head.

It was getting late and most players have gotten tad drunk and are starting to be rowdier than expected.

"Atsushi, please let go of Taiga." Himuro said as he gentle swatted the purple haired alpha's hand which was gripping at Kagami's head.

"Murochin is mine!" Murasakibara said letting Kagami's head go roughly.

"Taiga, sorry about that... I think Atsushi's drunk..."

"Nah, I understand him... Just be careful around him okay? Though I know you two are already bonded and all..." Kagami pated Himuro's back in a platonic way.

"Oh come on Taiga--" Himuro with his bit tipsy attitude nudged Kagami a little too strong making the redhead lose balance which gave a domino effect to the ones on his side.

Kuroko fell on Furihata which made the brunette fall on the person beside him. By the way, the person beside him is none other than Akashi Seijuuro.

"Himuro-san, I would pretty much appreciate it if you'd be a little more careful." Akashi said as he helped the brunette rise up.

"Are you okay Furihata-kun? Did you get hurt?" Kuroko immediately asked his friend which the brunette answered with a small smile and a nod.

All players in their table looked at the pair confusedly.

"Come on Tetsu, there's no way that a simple bump like that would hurt the Chihuahua." Aomine received a smack at the back of his head.

"Dai-chan that's rude!" Momoi scolded her childhood friend.

"Any way, Aomine's right Kuroko. Furi won't be hurt by just that." Kagami said as he devoured yet another serving of Okonomiyaki.

Kuroko just ignored the two idiots as he continued checking on Furihata.

"K-Kuroko, I-I'm fine really... B-Beside you weren't that heavy a-and A-Akashi-s-san c-caught me..." Furihata blushed a little.

"Okay. Just tell me if you need anything..."

"Oi! Furi! Why aren't you drinking? I just notice you haven't drank a single shot!" Kagami put his arm around Furihata's shoulders as he pushed a glass to him.

"A-Ah, K-Kagami, I-I don't d-drink..." Furihata said trying his best to turn his face away from the drink.

"Oh come on Chihuahua! We're all drinking and you're not? That's unfair!" Aomine gave him another glass.

"I-I'm sorry b-but I r-really can't A-Aomine-s-san..." Furihata said looking at Kuroko for help.

"BAKAgami-kun and AHOmine-kun... Please stop forcing Furihata-kun..." Kuroko pushed Kagami away from Furihata.

"No! That's unfair Kurokocchi!" Kise said joining in.

"Kise-ku--"

"Here Furihata-kun! Drink!" Kise came closer to Furihata to hand him another glass.

Furihata with no other choice got the glass from Kise's hand shakily.

To everyone's surprise, the glass didn't reach Furihata's lips. One second it was in Furihata's hand, then the next Kuroko was drinking it bottoms up.

"Oi Kuroko!" Kagami tried to stop him from drinking but failed.

Everyone knows how Kuroko is when he's drunk so they always see to it that Kuroko stops when he's already tipsy.

Akashi kept observing Kuroko's odd behavior which also leads him observing Furihata. There was something familiar about Furihata that Akashi can't seem to figure out.

When Furihata landed on him earlier he felt it too. First it was his scent then when he touched Furihata, it gave him another familiar sensation.

Akashi got up and excused himself.

When he got out of the shop, he dialed his assistant's number.

[Akashi-sama. Good Evening.]

"Yes, good evening Yamato. I would like you to contact my family's Private Investigator. Tell him to look upon a certain Furihata Kouki, I will be expecting the full report in one week."

[Understood Akashi-sama.]

"Okay, that would be all. I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep."

[That was fine Akashi-sama.]

"Okay. I'm hanging up."

The call ended shortly. He went back inside to find his friends and the other players all asleep, well with the exemption of Kuroko, Furihata and the two ladies with them.

Akashi sighed rubbing his temple.

"I'll call my driver."

Akashi did what he said and made his driver bring the vans that were used for the earlier trip. After making the call, he went to the owner and paid for all expenses.

"Sorry Akashi-kun... You didn't really have to pay for everything..." Aida Riko went up to him.

"Ah, that was nothing Aida-san. I was planning to pay from the start." Akashi waved his hand and smiled politely at Riko.

"Furihata-kun are you okay?" Akashi looked at Kuroko who was currently helping Furihata stand.

"Eh? Furihata-kun, you didn't drink right?" Riko came to help Kuroko.

"A-Ah, yes. I'm j-just a little dizzy Coach. I-I'm fine."

When they got back some players had already awaken and helped bring their roommates back to their rooms.

"Ah, Kuroko. Go on and help Kagami to your room. I'll take Furihata." Akashi told Kuroko seeing that Furihata had already fallen asleep and was leaning on Kuroko. Kuroko agreed and just went on waking Kagami up and helping him walk back to their room.

Akashi on the other hand didn't wake Furihata up. His maids were shocked as he lifted Furihata and started walking to their room's direction.

"Hmm..." Furihata purred leaning closer into Akashi's chest.

Akashi didn't know what happened but his heart raced with Furihata's action.

"Alpha..." Furihata murmured which didn't escape Akashi's ears. The voice seemed familiar too. He then felt Furihata wrap his arms around his neck.

When they got to their room Akashi let the man down Furihata's bed which was place inside his room for this training camp. When he was about to get up after putting Furihata down his bed he heard Furihata speak.

"No... Please stay Alpha..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Furihata woke up feeling better than any other day in the past few weeks.

"Oh, did I woke you up?" Furihata snapped his head up to see Akashi beside him.

"A-Akashi-san?" That was when he realized he was literally ON Akashi which made him blush. When he tried to get up he realized Akashi actually had his arm around him.

"Did you sleep well?" Akashi asked looking at the flustered Furihata.

"W-Why... H-How..."

"Hmm? You fell asleep last night on the way back. You didn't let me go when I set you on your bed so I just got the two of us on my bed instead." Akashi explained.

"E-EH!?" Furihata's blush became even brighter. Akashi let him go when he jolted up and to his another surprise he was actually half naked.

"W-Why a-am I t-topless?"

"The same reason why you're sleeping beside me. I tried changing your clothes but you just held onto me." Akashi answered with a matter of factly tone.

Furihata then grabbed the bed sheet and tried to cover his body.

"You don't need to hide it from me. Is that the reason why you clung onto me last night? Who's the lucky Alpha?" Akashi asked now standing up.

"A-Ah... Eh? Ah no... Uhm I-I d-don't know?" Furihata which was obviously a lie.

"You don't need to tell me Furihata... I was just curious... Did my scent helped comfort you and the pup?" Akashi asked again.

Furihata just nodded slightly.

"You should get changed. Everyone's planning to go to the beach again. Breakfast should be ready by now." Akashi walked out of the room.

"Oh god! How stupid can you be Kouki?!" Furihata said to himself, pulling at his hair a little too forcefully.

"You what?!" Kuroko exclaimed his voice a little louder than his usual monotonous voice.

"B-But I-I swear I didn't mean to. I-It just happened?"

Kuroko sighed while shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Kuroko..."

"It's alright Furihata-kun. I guess your child does know who its father is huh?" Kuroko gently rub Furihata's baby bump.

"B-But A-Akashi-san now knows t-that I-I'm pregnant--"

"You're pregnant Furi?!" The two omegas looked at Kagami who is now looking at them with eyes wide.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko pulled Kagami inside their shared room then locked the door.

"What the hell Kuroko? Furi?"

"S-Sorry K-Kagami... I-I--"

"Kagami-kun promise us not to tell anyone about this... Even Coach." Kuroko looked at Kagami straight to the eyes.

"B-But--" He sighed seeing the terrified look in Furihata's eyes.

"Okay, okay... But Furi... You're not bonded yet right? How come?"

"I-It's a-a little c-complicated..."

"Who's the father then?"

"Uhmm... I-I d-don't--"

"It's Akashi-kun. And apparently Akashi-kun doesn't know that he's the father. So please keep it a secret." Kuroko answered straight.

"HAH?! BUT AKASHI-- Hmph!!"

"I said keep quiet Kagami-kun!" Kuroko said as he covered Kagami's mouth.

"Mm mmm mmmh hmmm!" Kagami said which is stupid since Kuroko was still covering his mouth.

"What?" Kuroko let go of him.

"I said how did it happened!" Kagami looked at Furihata who was keeping quiet the whole time.

"Furihata-kun?" Kuroko looked at Furihata eye asking for permission.

"O-Only if K-Kagami promised not t-to tell anyone."

Kagami nodded now looking at Kuroko. Kuroko sighed before starting.

"Kagami-kun, what I'm about to tell you is something Furihata-kun keeps as a secret. Please keep calm and stay quiet until I finished explaining."

"Okay, okay. I promise. Now tell me how the hell did this happened?" Kagami said lifting his right hand.

Kuroko then proceeded with the whole explanation telling how this and that happened and all.

Kagami stood there dumbfounded as Kuroko finished his explanation.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko waved a hand in front of Kagami's face.

"K-Kagami?" This time it was Furihata who called him.

"F-Furi~ Y-You--" Furihata nodded then looked down.

Kuroko sighed knowing that it would still take time before Kagami could process their explanation.

"Kagami-kun, let's just talk about this later. For now we still need to go out."

"Ah! Kurokocchi!" Kise tackled Kuroko who then bumped onto Furihata.

"Oy Kise! Watch what you're doing!" Kagami yelled at the blond.

"Why are you so grumpy Kagamicchi? Did Kurokocchi reject you last night?" Kise looked at his meaningfully.

"Please Kise-kun. As if Kagami-kun would have the courage to actually make a move on me." Kuroko said earning a glare from Kagami.

"Kuroko~" They all looked at Akashi who called for Kuroko's name.

"Akashi-kun?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked face still blank.

"Can I perhaps talk to Furihata for a moment? [Akashi looked at the other players with them] Alone?" Kuroko looked at Furihata first, when Furihata nodded Kuroko pulled Kagami away from with Kise following them behind.

"A-Akashi-san? W-What do you want t-to talk about?" Furihata asked breath hitching.

"Do you recognize this necklace" Furihata's eye widened as he saw the necklace Akashi was holding up.

"T-That! I-I thought I lost it!" Akashi's brows furrowed at his reaction.

"This is yours? Are you sure?" Akashi asked once more.

"Y-Yes. I-I got it f-from a S-Survey. A-A man asked a few basic questions about me, h-he said it was for work. H-He gave that to me r-right after the survey."

"I see..." Akashi handed the necklace back to Furihata.

"C-Can I ask where you g-got it?"

"It fell off inside the car last night. My driver gave it to me."

"O-Oh, s-sorry for the trouble then." Furihata bowed before turning around leaving Akashi there.

'Surely, that necklace isn't fake...' Akashi thought to himself. He once again dialed on his phone the other line picking it up.

"Yes Akashi-sama?"

"Yamato, I changed my mind. I need the report by this evening." He hanged up immediately. He walked towards the direction Furihata went.

"Furihata-kun, what did Akashi-kun said?" Kuroko asked.

"Oh it was nothing. He just gave back my necklace." Furihata said showing the necklace to Kuroko.

"Oh, that's a wonderful necklace Furihata! Who gave it to you?" Kise asked from their back.

"A-Ahm... A survey man? He said it was a giveaway for those who've answered their Surveys." Kise nodded still looking at the necklace.

"But you know Furihata, I think I've seen something similar to that necklace... I just can't remember where though..."

"Maybe the same product as this. Since it's cheap, you know. It's from a survey man after all."

"Yeah, I guess that's it. Ah! Before I forgot, Aominecchi said we'd go to the village near here, there is a Festival going on!"

"A Festival?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes! The owner last night said that the Festival would be a great experience." Kise's eyes were shining as he talked about how great it would definitely be.

"Okay. Will you be going with us Furihata-kun?"

"Uh sure. W-Who have you invited K-Kise-san?" Furihata asked looking up to his fellow Omega.

"The whole gang! Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi with Himurocchi, Midorimacchi and Takaocchi, You, Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi, and ofcourse Aominecchi and Momocchi!" Kise answered counting on his fingers.

"I-I see..."

Night came rather fast, with them spending most of the day out on the beach. Furihata only dipped on the water right before sundown since the water temperature's at its best by that time.

"Okay! Let's meet up at the front parking area!" Kise informed them a little too enthusiastic.

"Furihata-kun, Kagami-kun and I will fetch you from your room--"

"There will be no need for that Kuroko. I'm with Furihata, there shouldn't be anything bad happening to him since I'm with him." Akashi said walking towards them.

"But Akashi-kun~"

"I know you're worried about Furihata's condition but I promise to take extra care of him. We will be heading back to our room now."

An hour later, Akashi sat on his bed waiting for Furihata.

"L-Let's go?" He looked up at Furihata. He was wearing a slightly large shirt and loose pants. Akashi sighed before going to his closet getting one of his hoodies there.

"Here, use it. We wouldn't want you getting cold right? Kuroko wouldn't like that either."

When Furihata wore the hoodie, Akashi realized what he had handed Furihata. It was his hoodie back in Middle School, Kise had them made for the whole Generation of Miracles. Yellow for him, Blue for Aomine, Purple for Murasakibara, Green for Midorima, Black for Kuroko and of course Red for him. So basically, their colors were what their name represents. Each had their Surnames embroidered on its back by the bottom.

When they got to the parking lot, Furihata got confused stares from the other members of the Generation of Miracles.

"Congrats Furihata!" Takao said confusing even Furihata.

"Uh w-what for?"

"Oh nothing!" Takao just laughed.

They all got to the van Akashi's driver had prepared for them. It was only a 10 minute drive so it didn't took much of their time.

They first went to check the stalls. Games, food and souvenirs.

Akashi's phone rang, he excused himself before answering.

"Yamato?"

"Akashi-sama, the report has already been sent to your email."

"Ok. Deposit the payment on his account."

"Understood."

Akashi went back to their van where he left his laptop. He checked his mails searching for the report.

File: Furihata Kouki

Personal Background

Name: Furihata Kouki

Age: 16

Sex: MaleClass: Omega

Birthday: November 8, *

Status: Single

He scanned through every details until he reached the main report.

Furihata Kouki:

Works as a part-time waiter in a bar called Raven Haven. He was a waiter turned performer. He has been performing for approximately 4 and a half months. He became a well known dancer a month after he debuted.

The next sentence made Akashi's eyes narrow a frown forming on his forehead he gritted his teeth.

'Do you take me for a fool Kou~ki?'

"Kuroko, I'll just go to the restrooms. I'll follow you guys after..."

"Do you need me to go with you Furihata-kun?" Kuroko walked towards him

"No, no. Y-You go and enjoy your time with the rest. E-Especially Kagami." Furihata looked at Kuroko teasingly.

"Furihata-kun you know teasing doesn't work on me." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Just be quick Furihata-kun. We won't go too far from here."

"Okay. Then I'll get going..."

Furihata walked away squeezing through the crowd of people.

Once getting to the restrooms he inhaled deeply before exhaling. He needed some air, since he's getting a bit tired with all the walking they've been doing.

"Oh lookey what we have here... A lone young omega..." Furihata felt Goosebumps as he heard the voice from behind him. The man sniffed through the air, being inside a restroom the air is a bit more concentrated that outside which means his scent definitely reached the man's senses.

"Oh? You're with a pup? I see you are healthy and definitely fertile~ What do you say we kill it and you carry mine?" The man pulled Furihata by the arms dragging him out.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Kuroko!" Kuroko turned around when he heard Akashi's voice from the back.

"Akashi-kun, what is it?" Kuroko knotted his forehead when he saw Akashi's state. His face was dark and he was emitting an angered scent.

"Where.is.Furihata?" Akashi asked stressing his every word.

"Furihata-kun? He said he'd go to the restrooms--" Kuroko didn't get to finish his sentence when Akashi immediately took off.

"Oy Kuroko, what's with Akashi?" Kagami asked handing Kuroko one cup of juice."

"I don't really know..."

"No! L-Let go!" Furihata flailed from the man's grip.

"Oh hush you whore!" The man slapped Furihata across his face.

"I am no whore!" Furihata glared at the man who didn't even flinch.

"Oh ofcourse you are. Look at you, already with a pup at such a young age! But doesn't matter now does it? Soon that filthy pup will be gone and you'd be carrying mine..." The man laughed evilly dragging Furihata with more force.

"P-Please let go..." Furihata whimpered his free arm wrapped around his belly. The man stopped on his tracks as an alluring scent reached his nose.

"Hmm... And you smell nice..." The man said clearly enthralled by Furihata's scent.

"No... P-Please j-just let me go..." Furihata looked up, peeking through his thick and long lashes making the man gulp.

"And you are beautiful too..."

"A-Alpha... Y-You're hurting me..." Furihata said his voice soft as silk. The man closed his eyes completely ensnared by Furihata. Furihata didn't let that moment go he immediately brought his knee to the man's shin.

"AHH!" The man yelled his hand letting go of Furihata.

Furihata ran but the man was able to catch up to him. Pulling his hair yanking him back. Furihata's screams for help were drowned with all the festivities.

"You slut!" The man threw Furihata on the ground before hovering above him.

"No! HELP! Let go you filthy ALPHA! No!" Furihata thrashed below the man trying his best to get him off of him.

"I'll kill this pup [the man reached for Furihata's belly hands putting heavy pressure on it] I'll make you carry mine [he grind his hips towards Furihata's own]"

Furihata's eyes widened as he felt the man's hand getting heavier and was now gripping on his baby bump.

'No! God No! Someone help!' Furihata only screamed in his mind hope slowly fading from him. He closed his eyes sobbing heavily...

His eyes shot open when the man above him was thrown away from him. Furihata balled himself in fear of the scent enveloping the area. It was the scent an enraged Alpha.

"No... Please... Anything b-but my-- my child..." Furihata enveloped both his arms on his belly protectively.

Akashi ran everywhere, looking for Furihata.

'Why's Kuroko let an Omega walk alone in this crowd? And a pregnant one at that!' Akashi balled his fist slowly losing his composure.

He whipped his head left and right hoping to catch a glimpse of that familiar mop of chestnut hair.

When he got to the restrooms earlier he didn't find anyone there, but 'something' did. It was the scent of Sakura and Rain but it was enveloped with distress. He knew something happened.

He dialed Kuroko's number asked if Furihata has returned but wasn't.

'Oh no you don't. No one dares lay their hand on an Akashi without getting punished.'

He continued running around until he went closer by the nearby forest.

"You slut!" Akashi immediately whipped his head towards the direction only to witness a man throwing the one he'd been looking for on the ground before hovering above him.

"No! HELP! Let go you filthy ALPHA! No!" Akashi caught that shout coming from the Brunette. Akashi walked lightly on his feet not wanting to alarm the other Alpha.

"I'll kill this pup!" That was what made Akashi lose his cool. He didn't care anymore, he ran towards the two.

"I'll make you carry mine." He ran faster charging towards the man above Furihata throwing him off of Furihata enraged by the man's words.

"No... Please... Anything b-but my-- my child..." He looked at Furihata who enveloped both his arms on his belly protectively.

That's when Akashi realized he's emitting a very strong scent of rage. He looked back at the man laying unconscious on the ground a few feet away. He dialed his driver's number telling him to pick the man there and report his assault on Furihata.

After the call he walked towards Furihata who was still shaking.

"No! D-Don't come n-near me!" Furihata cried tears covering his face.

"Shh... Shhh... Furiha-- Kouki, it's me..." Akashi calmed himself down before releasing his scent. Furihata looked up meeting Akashi's eyes. Akashi was caught off guard when Furihata bolted up jumping onto him wrapping both arms around his neck. Face buried on his neck.

"Calm down now... It's not good for the pup..." Akashi brushed Furihata's back calming him down, he smiled as he felt Furihata bury his face even more towards his scent glands. His earlier anger towards the omega swept away by the Omega's actions.

"Let's get you back to the house okay?" Akashi said, Furihata only nodded. Akashi lifted him up carrying him to the car waiting for them. Akashi had also called for his personal car since the van was used for taking the offender to the authorities.

Akashi laid Furihata down his own bed. Furihata had fallen asleep once more during the ride, exhausted with the earlier incident.

"Butler Haku, call for a doctor. I need to have F-Kouki checked." Akashi ordered his Butler.

"Yes, Seijuuro-sama." The man bowed before heading back down.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"I swear I'd kill that bastard!" Kagami exclaimed when he and Kuroko came to Furihata and Akashi's room.

"Kagami-kun calm down. The offender has been reported already." Kuroko said giving Kagami a punch in the gut.

"K-Kuroko's right Kagami, a-and I'm fine now. H-He didn't got to h-harm m-me and t-the pup that much." Furihata said but was clearly shivered at the thought of the earlier incident. Akashi sat beside Furihata holding his hand on his own which made Kagami narrow his eyes.

"So does this means you know~" Kagami said not finishing his question.

"If you meant about the baby being mine then, yes. I only knew last night." Akashi said looking straight at Kagami before turning to Kuroko.

"I am surprised you didn't tell me about anything Kuroko. Since when did you knew about Kouki's pregnancy?"

"I knew about it that night of my birthday. Furihata-kun was vomiting and was really pale then. He then told me everything. I too am surprised you've made such slip-up." Kuroko said making Furihata blush furiously, Akashi only coughed leaving Kagami a little confused.

'Of course he'd be confused, he's a dense idiot' Kuroko thought sighing at his partner's reaction.

"Anyway, we'll be leaving now Furihata-kun. I'm sure you and Akashi-kun have many things to discuss..." Kuroko pulled the protesting Kagami out of the room leaving Furihata and Akashi alone once more.

"Tendou, report." Masaomi held his phone close to his ears shaking in fury. He had received an earlier report from the man that an Alpha had assaulted Furihata Kouki.

"Masaomi-sama, Furihata Kouki-sama has been brought back to the Beach House safely by Seijuuro-sama. He had arrived on time before the man could even harm both Furihata-sama and the pup."

"I see. [Masaomi sat back down his chair letting some tension out] Continue following him, I would not take any chances of having my future grandchild be in harm's way."

"Understood Masaomi-sama."

"Ah and Tendou, has Furihata been wearing that necklace I've had you give him?"

"Yes, he was wearing the necklace earlier."

"That's good then."

The call ended shortly after a few more reminders.

"A-Akashi-san?" Furihata broke the silence that had been enveloping them since Kuroko and Kagami left the room.

"Kouki, why didn't you tell me?" Akashi's voice was soft but there definitely was disappointment.

"I-I-- B-Because, i-isn't it j-just for o-one night? I d-didn't want t-to cause or bring y-you trouble." Furihata's gaze was nailed on the floor.

"So you never planned on telling me? Didn't you thought that the pup might take after me? That will definitely give you away. And Kouki I will have you know now, it might have not been planned but I am no irresponsible man." Akashi's hold on his hand tightened.

"I-I'm sorry A-Akashi-san--"

"It's Seijuuro. You should start calling me by my name." Akashi made Furihata look up at him.

"We will tell my Father about this." Furihata's eyes widened.

"B-But--"

"No buts Kouki. If I will be taking responsibility, I might as well let the people know who you belong to." Akashi said firmly.

"E-Eh?"

"Are you perplexed by the thought of having me as your mate?" Akashi asked brows furrowed.

"N-No. B-But-- Well, I mean... Y-You're Akashi Seijuuro..."

"What does my name have to do with it?" Akashi asked now confused.

"No, not y-your name. I-It's you. The person Akashi S-Seijuuro. I mean~ Y-You're a well known person, I-I might j-just ruin y-your image?"

"Do you think I'd care about my image more than my unborn child?" Disbelief lacing his voice.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The morning after, Akashi announced their being together to everyone with them.

"F-Furi are you s-sure--" Kawahara asked Furihata.

"Y-Yes Kawahara. I-I'm sure. Don't worry, I-I'm not being forced or anything..." Furihata assured them.

Akashi's team only congratulated them and didn't ask anymore questions.

"Oy Akashi, are you for real? You're not blackmailing the Chihuahua are you?" Aomine asked.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi came behind him hitting him.

"What?! I'm just asking! Stop doing that Satsuki!"

"Aomine, rest assured I am not blackmailing anyone here. You can even ask Kuroko."

Aomine looked at Kuroko who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh! So you were the one I smelled on Sei-chan last time!" Reo said smiling at Furihata.

"E-Eh?"

"Oh don't be so modest Kou-chan! You and Sei-chan scented each other, that's only normal for couples you know. Look at me and Chi-chan!"

"Stop calling me Chi-chan Reo." Mayuzumi said but his voice was nowhere near annoyed.

Furihata blushed. Well, they did scented each other but that wasn't on purpose. They just did it under the influence of arousal and all.

"Reo, I would really appreciate it if you refrain from teasing Kouki. He is still shy with us coming out to all of you." Akashi said wrapping his arm around Furihata's waist.

"Oh Sei-chan! You are so sweet! Kou-chan, take care of our Sei-chan here ok?" Reo said giving Furihata one playful wink before linking his arm around Mayuzmi's arm.

"Furihata-kun, aren't you going to tell everyone else about the pup?" Kuroko asked once the two of them are alone.

"I-I don't know. A-Akashi-- S-Seijuuro didn't say anything about it."

"I see." Kuroko nodded.

Their training started an hour later, but Akashi kept walking back and forth from Seirin's courtside and his own team's.

"Kouki, don't you think you've had enough training for today?"

"S-Seijuuro, I-I'm fine... A-And I'm still not tired yet." Furihata said.

"but still, atleast take a rest--"

"I'm fine. Really. Y-You go on back to your t-team."

Akashi sighed but went back to his team.

"I never thought Akashi-kun was a worrywart type Furihata-kun." Kuroko sat beside Furihata.

"I do too."

"Well it atleast isn't that annoying. And you seem to be getting better in interacting with Akashi-kun."

"I-I need to. A-And w-we still have to meet h-his father l-later tonight--"

"WHERE IS HE?" A man stood right on the gym's entrance. The man had red hair the same as Akashi's though his was a bit darker.

"Masaomi-sama!" The beach house's Butler came running after him.

The man didn't seem to care about the man and scanned through all players inside the gym.

"AH! THERE!" Masaomi ran towards their direction.

"Father!" Akashi came infront of Furihata blocking the man.

"Move Seijuuro! I need to see him!" Masaomi said looking straight to Akashi's eyes. He sighed before moving away.

"So you are Furihata Kouki." Masaomi scanned him from head to toe.

"I will be expecting you two in my office in an hour." He said.

Furihata was shaking as Akashi's father looked at him.

'He's Akashi's father and he's even more imposing than Akashi is!' Furihata thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Furihata fidgeted as he waited for Akashi to pick him up from their room before going to his Father's office.

"Kouki, are you ready?" Akashi entered the room walking towards him.

Earlier, they left their training right after Akashi's father left. Their Coach didn't even have to think twice upon letting the two of them go.

Upon getting back to their room, Akashi got into the bath first saying he'd first meet his father before bringing Furihata with him to 'officially' meet his father.

When Akashi left, Furihata got into the bath immediately making sure he's as clean and as fresh as he could be. When he chose his nicest clothes that he'd brought with him for that training camp. But in the end, he used Akashi's hoodie to hide his baby bump. He wouldn't want Akashi's father to have any misunderstanding.

"I-I guess?" Furihata answered clearly unsure of himself.

"Don't worry, I've already given Father a headstart explanation." Akashi held out his hand to Furihata which the latter took.

"Relax, breathe in and out. I am with you okay?"

"Masaomi-sama, are you sure about this?" Masaomi looked at Tendou who was standing beside him.

"I am sure of everything I do Tendou." Masaomi leaned back on his chair grinning at Tendou who just shook his head.

A knock came on the door signaling that Akashi and Furihata had arrived.

"Come in..." Masaomi said face becoming serious.

"Good Afternoon Father." Seijuuro said giving proper courtesy to his Father.

"G-Good Afternoon A-Akashi-san." Furihata bowed deeply.

Furihata rose up his eye focused on the man on the other side of the table.

"Sit down the both of you." Seijuuro guided Furihata to one of the chairs in front of his father's table before sitting down himself.

"So, Butler Haku told me about your mate-to-be Seijuuro. Will you explain what this is all about?" Masaomi asked as he leaned on his table.

"Well you've heard I have already chosen someone to be my mate. And he's the one with me, Furihata Kouki, from Seirin Private High." Seijuuro said gesturing to Furihata who stood up once again then bowed.

"Ah yes. Furihata Kouki." Masaomi nailed his gaze straight to Furihata's eyes.

"Could you perhaps explain this photos to me~" Masaomi put a folder on the table which Furihata took hesitantly.

When he opened the folder it didn't took another second for Furihata to drop it on the floor. Pictures scattered everywhere giving Seijuuro a chance to see what the photos are.

"What is the meaning of this Father?!" Seijuuro exclaimed clearly angered by the photos.

The photos contained Furihata's picture going in and out of Raven Haven, other photos are from inside the club with Furihata performing which means there were photos were he was clearly flirting with costumers.

"I am not speaking to you Seijuuro. Furihata Kouki would you care to explain?" He still looked at Furihata who's eye were wide clearly in shock eyes tearing up.

"I-I... I'm sorry--" Furihata stood up walking towards the door's direction only to be blocked by someone. When he looked up his eyes widened in recognition of the man before him.

"Y-You. You're the Survey man before~"

"Indeed I am Furihata-sama." The man bowed before him. He then heard a chuckle from behind him. When he turned he saw Masaomi walking towards him.

"Oh, Furihata Kouki. You are just too innocent, until now I can't believe you worked at a club." Masaomi was standing in front of him looking down at him.

"E-Eh?" Furihata looked at him confused.

"This~" Masaomi reached for Furihata's neck pulling out the chain of the necklace he had Tendou give him.

"This necklace was custom made for Seijuuro's mate." Furihata looked at Seijuuro who had his brows furrowed.

"I've never heard of such thing Father."

"Of course you haven't. I had this made right after Sera told me about Furihata Kouki's condition." Furihata contemplated at what Masaomi had said.

'Sera~ Sera... Dr. Midorima Sera!'

He looked up once more to Masaomi eyes asking for confirmation.

"Dr. Midorima Sera yes. Your doctor Furihata Kouki." Masaomi smiled at him.

"You mean to say, you've known from the very start and didn't even told me about this Father?" Seijuuro's voice was that of an angered and disappointed.

"Oh I know alright. But clearly Furihata here doesn't want anyone to know so why would I go on ahead and tell people about it?" Masaomi retorted at his son.

"Fine, so this makes things easier. As you already know, Kouki will be my mate. I would like to hear your opinion upon our mating, I, myself had already thought as far as marriage."

"EH?!" Furihata exclaimed eyes even wider.

"W-What d-do you mean--"

"Oh please Kouki, you already agreed to be my mate. It is only proper to have marriage." Seijuuro said looking at his Father.

"I don't mind at all, considering I've already given him the necklace and all. But if you must hear my thoughts then I'd say that I am actually glad that you've chosen someone like Furihata Kouki. I wouldn't have thought of anyone else." Masaomi said walking back to his chair.

"It is settled then. When would you like to have our wedding Kouki?" Seijuuro asked the still shocked Furihata.

"Wait- Wait! M-My parents doesn't even know about m-my condition-- A-And i-isn't it proper courtesy to formally a-ask m-my family first?" Furihata said explaining his side.

"Then we'll formally ask for your hand in marriage. Seijuuro we will leave right now--"

"N-No, no! I-I mean, a-at least let me tell m-my family first?" Furihata said stopping the two Akashi's from leaving the room.

'Honestly, do they really have to go to the extremes?' Furihata sighed inwardly as he saw the two clearly displeased with the halt.

"Fine. Make it fast. I'll have you and Seijuuro be brought to your parent's house tomorrow morning. And no more buts."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Kouki." His father was the one to open the door for them.

"Dad." He bowed before hugging his father.

"It's been a while, it's nice to have you visit us here. Your mother misses you so much-- Oh, you have others with you..." His father said as he saw Masaomi and Seijuuro behind Furihata.

"Good Day Sir, I am Akashi Seijuuro and this man here is my Father." Akashi bowed respectfully towards Furihata's father before gesturing to his father.

"Good Day Mr. Furihata, I am Akashi Masaomi." Masaomi bowed lightly out of courtesy then giving Furihata's father his business card.

"G-Good Day to you as well. I am Furihata Kojiro." Kojiro returned their bow.

"Please come in." Kojiro opened the door wider once their two guests were inside Kojiro gave Kouki a questioning look.

"Kojiro-san, who was it?"

"Rikka, come out here first, we have visitors." A petite middle aged woman appeared from what Seijuuro had guessed as the kitchen.

"Oh my, good day gentlemen." Rikka bowed to them.

Seijuuro and Masaomi stood bowed as well before introducing themselves once more.

"So, what brought you here Akashi-san?" Kojiro asked as Kouki and his wife went back to the kitchen preparing for their drinks.

"Kou-chan, who are those men?" his mother asked as they prepared drinks for their guest.

"Uhm, it's hard to explain, and it's a bit complicated. L-Let's just let them t-tell you guys what they're here for..." Kouki said mixing his own drink. His mother's brows furrowed when she saw how her son makes his drink.

It's tea yes, but there he was putting something white in it, and from the smell of it, it is white chocolate.

"Kou-chan since when did you liked your tea with white chocolate?"

"Uh~ Just recently..." Kouki tried his best to brush off his mother's questions.

"Furihata-san, we are here to ask for your son's hand formally~" Seijuuro started.

"My son's hand? Are you referring to marriage?" Kojiro asked not believing what he'd just heard.

"Yes, my son wanted to marry your son, Kouki as soon as possible." Masaomi was the one who answered this time.

"You are aware that my son is only sixteen years old right?" Kojiro asked looking at Seijuuro.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that Furihata-san. I too am only sixteen of age."

"Then why do you want to marry in such a young age?"

"I think that matter should be discussed with Kouki around as well..." Seijuuro said as he saw Kouki and his mother walked out of the kitchen.

When the two had finally settled down their seats.

"Kouki, what is this about getting married Akashi-kun is talking about?" Kojiro asked his son who sat across him beside Seijuuro.

"Uhm, that... T-That's b-because~ I-I think I'm pregnant?"

"You think?" His father asked.

"N-No. I mean. I am pregnant." Kouki looked at the floor ashamed by his news to his parents.

"So you ARE pregnant? How long has it been?" His father was the only one talking.

"T-Two months a-and a w-week..." Kouki answered.

"Two months?! And you didn't told us?" This time, his father's rose.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to hide it f-from you." Kouki said head still held down. He looked at Seijuuro who by that time had taken his hand on his own caressing its back with his thumb.

The room was silent for a whole minute before his mother spoke.

"I-Is that w-why you want t-to marry K-Kou-chan? B-Because he's pregnant?" She asked looking straight to Seijuuro.

"Yes." Seijuuro answered.

"You know you don't have to m-marry Kou-chan if y-you'd just t-trap him into a-a marriage without love..." Kouki looked at his mother. It was true. His mother had always reminded him to only marry someone that he truly loves.

Seijuuro fell silent with that statement.

"I see. So you are disagreeing with my son's proposal unless he truly loves your son?" Masaomi asked Furihata's parents, his mother only nodded.

"What about the child then?"

"I-- Y-You can s-still see t-the c-child, I-I won't hide it f-from you..." this time it was Kouki who answered.

They're conversation didn't turn out well. Masaomi called for another car to pick him up while Seijuuro and Kouki both got in the car they used to go back to their training camp.

Once they got there, Kouki could definitely feel the change in Seijuuro's attitude towards him.

"Go back to our room. I'll just stay in the library." Seijuuro ordered him as he walked away.

That night, Kouki could feel the growing disappointment inside him and the longing for the warmth of his child's father. He fell asleep on Seijuuro's bed face sank into Seijuuro's pillow.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Furihata-kun?" Furihata woke up with the sound of soft knocks coming from the door.

"Hmm? Kuroko?" He asked getting up from the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Furihata-kun what happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Furihata looked at Kuroko still puzzled.

"Akashi-kun called us in the middle of the night saying he needed our help." Kuroko answered.

"Help? W-What kind of help?"

"Well, for one, he asked us the proper way of courting an omega."

Furihata's eyes widened at what Kuroko said.

"Second, he wanted me to personally be with you all the time."

"E-Eh?"

"Yes he asked me to look after you and the pup. And lastly, he asked us if it was truly necessary to love the one you choose to marry."

"WHAT?!" Furihata bursted out.

"So mind telling me what happened?"

"W-Well, as you know, we went to my hometown yesterday to meet my parents. A-And the talk didn't turn out well. M-Mom said t-that unless A-Seijuuro t-truly loves me she w-wouldn't accept of the marriage."

"Marriage? Akashi-kun offered marriage? And Akashi-san didn't opposed to it?"

"Actually, h-he was the one who hurried us to telling my parents. H-He knew a-about me. I mean, he knew everything. M-My job, t-the pup and everything. D-Dr. Midorima told him about me."

Kuroko nodded processing all that Furihata had told him.

Akashi didn't approach him even once for that whole day or even for the rest of that week. By the night of the weekends, he is still alone in their room so once again, he slept on Akashi's bed which he'd been doing for the past few nights.

Akashi walked through the hallways in the middle of the night. He walked towards his room where Furihata resides.

He turns the door knob as quiet as possible. He walked past the door light on his feet. Furihata laid there on his bed using his pillow while hugging the other one. He sat beside Furihata's sleeping form carefully not wanting to disturb the omega's sleep. His eyes roamed around Furihata's face then going down to his stomach.

It was the third night he'd done this. He remembered his conversation with his friends the night he'd returned from being turned down by Furihata's parents. He had sent a mail to each member of the Generation of Miracles notifying of the meeting.

"Akashi, what the hell? It's the middle of the night if you still don't know." Aomine said as he entered the library followed by Kise who was also frowning and clearly annoyed.

"He is right Akashi. Just what is so urgent you'd call for us in the middle of the night?" Midorima asked who was sitting by a single couch being the first to arrive.

"Akashi-kun did anything happen to Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asked as if he'd just popped out of nowhere.

Murasakibara just sat down on the love seat available there which he occupied by himself, snacks on his arms.

"Can any of you tell me a proper way of courting an omega?" Akashi finally spoke once everyone's settled down.

"What?!" Aomine and Kise exclaimed in unison.

"Akashi-- what do you mean? Are you not dating Furihata Kouki already?" Midorima asked making Aomine and Kise nod in agreement.

"Did something happen with your visit to his parents?" Kuroko asked. He wasn't surprised that Kuroko knew about the visit since he'd been quite inseparable with Furihata lately.

"Wait! What visit?! Akashi--"

"Akashicchi! WAAAHH! Did you meet with his parents really?!"

Akashi sighed at his friend's reactions. He chose to ignore Aomine and Kise's questions and proceeded on answering Kuroko's question instead.

"Yes Kuroko. Something did happen. So for the time being I would like you to look after him and the pup personally. I can't come near him yet." Akashi said gaining another barrage of questions from Aomine and Kise this time even Midorima and Murasakibara reacted.

"PUP?! Akashicchi are you sur--" Kise was cut off by another louder voice.

"You knocked up the Chihuahua?!" Aomine jumped out of his seat in shock.

"Is that why you're dating him?" Midorima asked calmly but his face says otherwise.

"Eh? Akachin, you're gonna be a father already?" Murasakibara asked.

"Yes Kise, I am very much sure that the pup is mine. Aomine I would appreciate you not calling Kouki a Chihuahua, and Midorima, it is also a yes, I am dating him because of the pup. Murasakibara, I am gonna be a father, yes." Akashi looked at them one by one as he answered their questions.

"Kuroko, I know you're the closest to Kouki so I will only be at eased if you're the one looking after them."

Kuroko just said yes since it had been his job to look after Furihata and the pup's well being.

"I have one more question though... Is it necessary to for love when you decide to marry someone?" This is what made the whole room quiet.

"Of course, in fact I say that even with just dating, there should be love between two people." Midorima said fixing his glasses.

Akashi dismissed them before sinking into his thoughts.

Akashi brushed Furihata's hair gently eyes not leaving Furihata's face.

'So I should be inlove with you first before I tie you to me?' Akashi thought.

'I may not love you but I do know one thing...' Akashi leaned closer into Furihata's face briefly claiming his slightly parted lips.

"I may not love you now, but I am fond of every single thing you do~ I like you, but if that isn't enough then I'd definitely wait for the time I'd love you..." Akashi stood up walking out of the room.

By the time the door closed with a click, Furihata's eyes shot open...

'Seijuuro likes me?! THE Akashi Seijuuro?'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

The next morning Furihata didn't know what to do. He always get too flustered whenever he sees Akashi.

"Furihata-kun are you alright? I think you should take some rest for now." Kuroko said as he saw Furihata's face turning red and his breath hitching.

"A-Ah no. I'm fine Kuroko, I can still do some drills." Furihata shook his head before smiling at his friend.

Furihata continued doing drills until he suddenly felt dizzy making him trip.

"Woah! Hey be careful Chihuahua!" Furihata was shocked as he realized that it was Aomine who caught him.

"I-I'm sorry A-Aomine-san." Furihata stood up straight but his dizziness caught up on him making him faint.

Aomine caught him once more but he was already unconscious.

"Oy Tetsu, where should I take the Chihuahua to?" Aomine asked as he carried Furihata like a princess.

"Ah, Aomine-kun. Thank you for helping Furihata-kun. You can take him to Coach." Kuroko said as he walked toward them.

"Ok." Aomine walked towards the frozen Aida Riko. Eyes and lips wide open.

"Oy where do I put him down?" He asked making the girl get back to reality.

"A-Ah l-lay him down here." She pointed to the team's bench which Aomine followed.

Everyone looked at Aomine in disbelief. THE Aomine Daiki just helped someone. The ever arrogant and lazy Aomine?!

Akashi walked towards Furihata's direction to check upon him not minding the hard tug in him when he saw Aomine carry Furihata.

But he was taken aback when Furihata shoved him away when he opened his eyes.

'I was just completely shove away~' Akashi said to himself.

The whole training camp passed by with Furihata avoiding every contact with him as possible.

Surprisingly, Aomine was always there whenever Furihata got too tired or anything.

"Oy Chihuahua, are you sure you can walk home by yourself?" Aomine asked as he grabbed Furihata's shirt.

"Yes, Aomine-kun. I can--" Furihata was cut off when someone pulled him away from Aomine.

"I appreciate you not touching Kouki too much Aomine." Akashi said as he held on Furihata's wrist.

"A-Akashi-san p-please let go of m-me." Furihata pulled his wrist away from Akashi's grip.

"Kouki--"

"A-Aomine-kun I think I-I'd like to walk home with you." Furihata said pulling Aomine to walk away leaving Akashi alone.

"Kou-chan!" Natsu tackled Furihata who had just entered their dressing room.

"Oy don't tackle the Chihuahua. You might hurt the pup you know." A lazy voice came from behind Furihata.

"Eh? Kou-chan who's this?" Natsu asked as he scanned Aomine from head to toe.

"Oh! He's hot!" Natsu said walking towards Aomine.

"Natsu-san, he's my friend. P-Please stop that." Furihata said blocking Natsu's way.

"Oh? I see..."

Aomine scoffed at the lustful look he got from the omega.

"Ah, Aomine-kun... Y-You can seat on one table out there. I-I'll just g-get dressed for my s-set."

Aomine just nodded before leaving the room.

"Kou-chan! He's hot! He's not just a friend isn't he?!" Natsu shook him in excitement.

"He really is just a friend. A-Also, h-he's Kuroko's best friend. He's also helping me in my pregnancy."

Unlike his former performances, Furihata wore something loose for his upper body since his baby bump's already showing then a g-string for his undergarment covered by a black boyleg. He also wore net-like stockings that reached halfway his thighs.

Aomine sat there eyes clearly bored. He only came with Furihata for that night because he heard Kuroko at the man's conversation.

"Furihata-kun I'll go with you--"

"No Kuroko. Y-You don't need to always go with me. I know I'm being a bother--"

"You are not Furihata-kun. And I can't let you go to the club given your current state--"

"What club?" Aomine asked as he turned the corner revealing himself.

"Aomine-kun..." Kuroko said.

"What club are you saying Tetsu?" Aomine looked at Kuroko then to Furihata.

"I-It's for Furihata-kun's work." Kuroko answered not explaining anything.

"Work? In a club? Isn't that too dangerous Chihuahua?"

"B-But I n-need that j-job."

Aomine sighed.

"Fine. I'll go with you instead. Tetsu won't be able to help you anyway. You two are too small."

Thus leading Aomine here now. Furihata had explained his work to him on their way there. He couldn't actually believe that Furihata is working as a stripper. He is too plain. How did he even get hired here?

His thoughts were put to a halt when Furihata's appearance was announced.

All lights shut down for a few seconds before flashing once again focusing to the center of the stage. Aomine's jaw dropped

'Is that really the Chihuahua?!'

His question was answered when their eyes met and the omega smiled.

'Damn right he is.'

Furihata started swaying his hips side to side turning around before leaning dangerously low exposing his backside with only a boyleg covering it.

The omega looked back winking at the audience earning him some wolf whistles and flirtatious catcalls. He hit his ass once before dropping down and rising up arching his back sensually biting his lips.

Slowly the omega got down the stage waving at some Alpha's who are literally drooling all over.

He spotted one group of Alphas who were clearly enjoying his performance.

"Hey handsome..." Kou sat down one's lap laying his back through the other Alpha's lap his hand tracing their jawlines.

"Hmm, Empress..." One Alpha traced one hand up on Kou's legs which Kou swatted playfully getting up from his position wrapping his arm around the naughty Alpha.

"Na-uh! That's bad Alpha. You.are.too.naughty!" Kou grinded on the Alpha's lap with his every word. He took the Alpha's hand guiding it to his inner thigh before bringing it to his mouth giving it a teasing lick.

"Uhmmm... Yeah, that feels good..." The man moaned as Kou gave his fingers a suck.

"That's all you get Alpha cause you are too naughty." Kou gave the alpha's cheek a light pinch before getting up.

He walked to another table standing up by its center reaching down to his boyleg shorts slowly pulling it down giving the occupants a closer look at his exposed back side. When he had successfully got his shorts off he dropped down sitting on the table facing the Alphas his legs wide open making them gasp and growl.

Aomine watched Furihata's every move. Guarding each Alpha the omega got close to. Furihata's sexy alright.

He breathed out a relieved sigh once the omega was done performing. At the very least, there wasn't anyone who got violent towards the omega.

He stood up when Furihata approached him, when he was about to enter the door he felt someone looking at him so he looked around. And there in one corner, a very familiar ruby red eyes gleaming in the dark.

'Akashi...'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"Agh!"

"Akashicchi!" Kise cried in horror as he saw Akashi throw Aomine to the wall.

"Akashi! What is the meaning of this?" Midorima asked confused as to what is making Akashi lose his composure.

"Ugh~ A-Akashi oy..." Aomine held on to Akashi's hand which was now on his neck.

"Akashi-kun please do not kill Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as he too held onto Akashi's hand.

"Quiet Kuroko." Akashi looked at his straight to his eyes. Kuroko stepped back.

"Akashi listen~ Ack!" Akashi tightened his hold on Aomine's neck.

"A-Akashicchi!!! Y-You're killing Aominecchi!!!" This time it was Kise who was pulling Akashi away from Aomine.

"Stay out of this Kise." Akashi commanded him. Aomine kicked to the front finally making Akashi step back.

"Hah! Hah~" He held his neck catching his breath.

"Damn it! I said listen to me first!" Aomine stood up while Akashi only glared at him.

Akashi charged towards him tackling him down, Aomine being ready with what was coming got away pretty easily.

Akashi was about to land a punch on Aomine's face when a yell came from somewhere.

"No! S-Stop that! Oh god!" It was Furihata Kouki who was running towards them.

"A-Akashi-san, p-please let Aomine-kun go." Akashi looked at Furihata unbelievingly.

He stood up letting go of Aomine before walking away.

"Tsk. You shouldn't have done that Chihuahua." Aomine sat up while Furihata helped him.

"B-But he was in the wrong. I'm sorry Aomine-kun..." Furihata looked down biting his lips to prevent himself from crying.

"I got it. Don't you dare cry! You are too emotional you know?" Aomine gave Furihata's head a light pat. Furihata looked up at him then smiled. Making Aomine ruffle his hair more.

Meanwhile, Kise and Midorima looked at the interaction between the two.

Midorima shook his head before heading out as well while Kise looked at them pain visible in his eyes.

'Aominecchi~' Kise walked away as well dejectedly.

Furihata was heading for Kagami's apartment since Kuroko told him to come when a car blocked his way.

"Are you Furihata Kouki?" A man asked.

"Y-yes~ W-Why--"

In an instant Furihata was thrown inside the car with the men inside holding him down.

'No!'

What happened was seen by a certain blue haired tanned player.

'Oh shit!' He ran to the same direction the car went dialing on his phone at the same time.

"Aomine..." The man on the other side of the line answered.

"Akashi! You need to come here fast! The Chihua-- I mean Furihata! Furihata had just been taken away in a car!" Aomine said still running after the car.

"What are you saying? He's on his way here to Kagami's apartment." Akashi said.

"Damn it! I saw it! Okay? And I'm close by as well! Kagami had told me to go there as well! Shit! They're getting away! Just-- Just--"

"Calm down Aomine. Can you perhaps tell me what the car's plate number is?"

Aomine looked at the car's plate telling Akashi every character he saw.

"Ok. For now I need you to come here first."

The call ended as well as Aomine's chase.

Akashi sat on Kagami's single couch as he waited for Furihata's arrival. Kuroko had already given him an explanation as to why Aomine was with Furihata at his work.

He knew it is very logical for Kuroko to accept Aomine's offer to accompany Furihata on his work, but what he fail to understand is that why is Aomine too concerned with Furihata's well being. He was silently thinking of every possible explanation when his phone rang.

When he saw who was calling he answered it immediately...

"Aomine..."

Kagami's whole apartment was silent.

It was supposedly a night where Aomine explains his side to Akashi since Aomine's been bothered by how Akashi saw him with Furihata especially at his work.

"Ok. First, Aomine tell Akashi whatever it is that you need to tell him and clear all misunderstanding..." Kagami said as he sat beside Kuroko.

"Ok. Listen Akashi, I suppose Tetsu had already given you an initial explanation to why I was with the Chih-- with Furihata last Saturday." Akashi nodded as an answer.

"Well I suppose I should explain why I've come to 'care' for Furihata?" Aomine asked since that's the fastest way to clear all misunderstandings. He saw Akashi stiffen when he mentioned the word 'care'.

He heaved a deep breath before starting to tell his story.

It was a random night during their training camp when Aomine saw Furihata walking by the beach.

"Oy Chihuahua~" He called for his attention.

"Ah, Aomine-san..." Furihata bowed.

"Why're you here? Shouldn't you be you know? Resting or something?" Aomine asked as he walked towards Furihata.

"Oh that~ I-I can't sleep..."

"Hmm? Why is that?" Aomine looked at Furihata who was just looking at the sand.

"S-Sei-- I mean, Akashi-san isn't there... And I can't sleep."

"Akashi? Oh right. You are pregnant~ So? Is the pup looking for its dad or something?" Aomine sat on the sand which Furihata imitated. Furihata didn't got surprised that Aomine knew about his condition since Kuroko said that Akashi told them before.

"I d-don't know... I guess?" Furihata answered.

"I see... Have you talked to Akashi about that then?"

"N-No... A-Akashi-san has been avoiding me s-since we got back from my parent's house."

"Oh yeah, he said something about that." Aomine kept quiet for a little too long, he looked at Furihata's side when he felt something fall on his shoulder.

'Tss, he fell asleep.'

Aomine shook his head before picking the Omega up since he'd be dead if Akashi knew he left Furihata there.

Furihata woke up as Aomine was setting him down his bed.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry Aomine-san. I didn't mean to fall asleep~"

"It's fine. You're pregnant I guess that's normal? Anyway, try talking to Akashi--"

"I-I can't~ L-Last night I-I accidentally heard Akashi-san said h-he-- he likes me."

Aomine fell silent at Furihata's confession.

"He said that?"

"Y-Yes, b-but he thought I was asleep..."

"What about you then? Do you like Akashi?" Aomine asked. Furihata never knew Aomine could be this matured.

"I-I look up to him. But-- I can't tell if I really like him... W-What if it's just because I'm pregnant and it's just the hormones talking?" Furihata said fiddling with his fingers.

"I see, then how about I accompany you for now until you've made sure of how you feel towards Akashi?" Aomine offered. He knew Akashi wouldn't come near the Omega as well until he too was sure of his feelings. With that he knew that the Omega atleast needs an Alpha beside him.

"A-Are you sure A-Aomine-san?"

"Yeah, after all Akashi's my friend and I wouldn't want anything bad happening to my future niece or nephew." Aomine patted his head.

"Oh, t-thank you then Aomine-k-kun..." Aomine just smiled at him before leaving the room.

"You see? There's nothing going on between me and Furihata. He's just like you... You know? Not sire with his feelings and all! I'm being a good friend here! You better have as a godfather for that pup Akashi!" Aomine ended his story.

Kuroko let out a muffled chuckle upon how Aomine behaved.

He had known about it since Furihata had told him the following day.

"Oy Tetsu! Don't you dare laugh at me!" Aomine said throwing a pillow at Kuroko.

"I'm sorry about that Aomine-kun. Anyway, Akashi-kun you shouldn't be jealous of Aomine-kun and Furihata-kun... Aomine-kun only has his eyes on Ki--"

"Shut up Tetsu!" Aomine tackled the Omega.

"Okay that's enough. Now time to discuss Furihata's current situation." Kagami said glaring at Aomine.

A knock on the door was heard as they settled back down their seats.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Furihata Kouki woke up in an unfamiliar room. He was immediately pulled from his dazed state as he scented the air.

It's an Alpha's territory. An unfamiliar Alpha.

"I see you have awaken Furihata Kouki." Kouki turned to the direction where the voice had come from.

"W-Who are you?" He asked shakily his arms immediately envelop his bump instinctively protecting his unborn child.

"Oh, do not worry Omega. I will not harm you and the pup. That will be the case as long as those hateful Akashis follow my every demand." The man smiled sinisterly at Kouki.

Seijuuro paced back and forth through Kagami's living room. His father had just informed him of the identity of Kouki's captors.

"Do you perhaps know where they might have taken Furihata-kun Akashi-san?" Kuroko asked the older Akashi who at that moment was clearly uneasy and concerned.

"There are a few places Tendou had reported to me that were rarely used by them. There were a total of five rest houses where they might have taken Furihata Kouki." Masaomi answered his face becoming dimmer by the minute.

"Five? Then shouldn't we be like start looking at them now? They might hurt the Chihuahua you know!" Aomine exclaimed clearly concerned for Kouki's well-being.

It had been three agonizing days.

His Alpha has been howling at the lost of his Omega and pup. Even he himself has been anxious. They have checked all five rest houses but there wasn't a trace of Kouki.

There were once more a knock—rather a loud banging on Kagami's door which was followed by Kise Ryouta's shouts.

"Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi!!! Open the door! Furihatacchi's been taken—" Aomine was the one who opened the door for him.

"Yes Kise. The matter had already been made known to us since a few days ago. Calm down and sit—" Kise didn't let him finish before pulling Seijuuro out the door.

"Kise—"

"SSHHHH!!! I know who took him! He was one of my former clients, I had modeled for his company a few times and I saw him- rather them carrying Furihatacchi into a rather old rest house near my last photoshoot's site!" At that statement they all stood up following Kise's lead.

"Tendou, have a group of police come to Fuji Group's * Rest House. That is where they took Furihata Kouki. Also contact all my lawyers. NOW!" Masaomi said through his phone while keeping up with the Miracles.

They all rode Masaomi and Seijuuro's cars to the said place.

Kouki looked at the food given to him before letting out a sigh. He couldn't afford to get hungry and risk the pup's health so he just ate in silence. It has been like this for the past three days.

"Damn it! Those Akashis think they can outsmart me?! ME! Fujitaka Rinnosuke?!" Kouki flinched at the sound of a glass breaking.

"Get that Omega out here!"

"N-No! Y-You said y-you won't hur-hurt us~"

"Oh I did say I won't, but that was up until now. They're going here, so I better make use of you right?" The Alpha pulled him through his hair making Kouki whimper from the sudden pain.

"N-No! Please let go of me!" He begged as he was dragged out of the room.

"Shut it!"

Kouki soon realized he was being taken outside the villa where they've imprisoned him.

The man had him tied to one chair his hand on his back.

"Now let's see what they're gonna do once they see you all bloodied up!" With that Kouki felt something hard land on his shoulder. Then to both his arms, he couldn't help but cry out loud at every strike he receive. He prayed not for his well being but for his unborn child to be safe from all the strikes being given to him.

'Dear God, please let my child be safe. I do not care what happens to me but please… Please spare my child!' Kouki begged as he felt his consciousness leaving him.

-Blackout-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Silence filled the whole hallway as they all await for the doctor to exit the operating room.

Their faces were all covered in a dark shadow.

"Akashi-kun- Please atleast drink something... Furihata-kun wouldn't want to see you getting ill..." Kuroko tried offering a can of juice to his friend. He knew how difficult this is for Akashi.

If there was anyone with the heaviest guilt in this very room, it was Akashi...

-Flashback-

A few hours earlier…

Masaomi has ordered his driver to drive as fast as he could to get to the Rest House that Kise had mentioned earlier.

"Ignore all those traffic lights! I need you to get us there ASAP! I'll deal with all lawsuits after!"

It took them almost three long hours of continuous driving just to reach their destination.

"Father, I will go inside now-"

"We're coming with you Akashi. It will make looking for Furi faster." Kagami said immediately going to Seijuuro's side followed by the others.

"Be careful Seijuuro. Be as unnoticed as you can."

Seijuuro nodded as a response before starting to walk towards the villa.

"Akashi, we better split up." Aomine suggested which Seijuuro agreed to leading them into a group of three, with two two-membered and one.

"Any suspicious movements from anywhere, be sure to inform one another." Seijuuro ordered as they split up.

"Aominecchi, where should we head first?" Kise asked as they walked through rooms after rooms.

"Well, since it looks like we're on a series of rooms, let's start with looking inside each one. You take those on the left I take the right." Aomine answered not even looking at the blonde.

Kise looked at the tanned teen ruefully before releasing a silent sigh and turning to follow the given instructions.

"Ah, Kise~" Kise turned back around looking at Aomine who has his back on him.

"Aominecchi?" Kise asked since the man didn't continue his sentence.

"Uh, later… When- When all this is over~ Can we… [Aomine breathed out before continuing and facing the blonde at the same time.] Can we like talk? I mean, just the two of us? T-There's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

Kise stared at him for a few silent minutes before smiling.

"That's fine. Then we'll talk later then. For now let's look for Furihatacchi." Kise walked away feeling some of his burden lighten a bit.

"Kagami-kun please stop just barging into every door you see." Kuroko dead panned at his partner's idiocy.

"But we need to find Furi FAST!" Kagami answered still not stopping his doings.

"You'll really just put us into danger attracting attention like that—"

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING BRATS?!" Kuroko sighed as he saw two large men by the end of the hallway.

He was immediately pulled behind Kagami who was by that time already growling towards the two men his teeth bared.

Kuroko took his phone from his pocket sending a text to the other three before looking back at the scene before him.

Seijuuro walked through corridors by corridors until he reached a particularly large door.

Slowly, he reached for the knob twisting it carefully, thankfully it wasn't locked. The inside was empty.

Or so he thought.

"Ah!" He was put to a halt as he heard that very familiar voice.

"Hahahah! Now that I looked at you more clearly, you ARE quite a cute one. No wonder you got that self-proclaimed Emperor to breed you little bitch." There was a loud smacking sound then another cry of pain.

"N-No please, s-spare m-my child…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… I think I'll just kill that thing and replace it with mine. What do you say huh? Come here little bitch!"

"N-No! AAH!!!"

"Shut up! Or I'll shut you up forever!"

"Oh no you don't." An ice-cold voice echoed through the empty room before the man, Fujitaka was pulled away from a very battered Furihata Kouki.

Kouki looked up only to be surprised to see Seijuuro.

Seijuuro's eyes met Kouki's.

"A-Aks—S-Sei…" Kouki blacked out once more.

Seijuuro saw red when he saw Kouki's current state.

"Oho? The young Akashi? Where's your father? Got scared and ran away?" The older man snickered oblivious of Seijuuro's sudden change in composure.

"Or maybe you just went on and charged here unprepared huh *Chibisuke?"

Seijuuro growled, charging onwards the pompous Alpha before him. He's in rage.

No one gets to hurt Kouki and his child and live!

He's all but running on instincts alone. The sight of his pregnant omega bleeding like that makes his Alpha cry in anger.

'Omega, hurt! Pup not safe! Got to protect! Need to protect!'

"WHAT THE FUC—" He was cut off by getting tackled.

Seijuuro didn't let that moment pass and punched the startled Alpha.

Seijuuro was never the brawl and brawn type of Alpha. But now he knew just how potent his knowledge of martial art is.

He gave the Alpha a hit after hit all on his vital points not minding if he'd kill the man.

'He hurt my Omega! Gotta kill! Got to kill!'

"Akashi!/Akashi-kun!/Seijuuro!" Aomine, Kuroko and Masaomi cried in shock as they saw Seijuuro walk out of the villa's front doors covered in blood with an also bleeding Furihata Kouki.

He growled at anyone who came closer than a 5 feet range.

"Now, Seijuuro calm down. We have got to take Furihata Kouki to the hospital." Masaomi tried talking to his apparently feral son.

Police mobiles were everywhere. There had also been an ambulance which Masaomi assumed to be Tendou's doing.

"Sir we need to take the omega to the hospital. Please go with us." One of the medics said to Seijuuro.

"No! Omega, hurt. Need to protect. Pup… Both mine." Seijuuro's only response shocked his former teammates.

They had never seen Seijuuro this primal. Infact they've never seen their former captain lose control.

"Sir, we have found a dead body inside one of the rooms. We've identified the man as Fujitaka Rinnosuke."

Seijuuro growled at the mention of the Alpha's name.

"S-Seijuuro~" Masaomi looked at his son.

Did Seijuuro do that? Had he killed someone for Furihata Kouki?

"Masaomi-sama, please be at ease. Seijuuro-sama won't be vindicated for what he had done. He was within his rights to do so especially at Furihata Kouki-sama's state." Tendou said reassuring his boss.

Kuroko and Kise approached their feral friend as carefully as possible so to not arouse any negative reaction from him.

"A-Akashi-kun… Please, Furihata-kun needs to be tended to. T-There's an ambulance waiting. If you want you can be with him inside and only one of us will go with you." Kuroko said voice soft.

Seijuuro looked at Kuroko his Alpha scenting that the man was an Omega and doesn't impose a threat.

"T-That's right Akashicchi. F-Furihatacchi and the baby should be treated immediately." Kise seconded.

After a few more minutes of persuasion, Seijuuro gave in and let atleast Kuroko with them inside the ambulance.

-End of Flashback-

Seijuuro sighs as he once again internally punched his self for halting Kouki's medication.

The door to the operating room opened after 2 hours of being closed.

Seijuuro went infront of the Doctor, which is Doctor Midorima Sera, Kouki's attending doctor. Her face was rather darker than her usual bright expression.

"I'm sorry Seijuuro. We did our best but… But he didn't make it…"

Seijuuro felt his whole world come crashing down on him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"Good Morning my love..." Seijuuro knelt down placing the bouquet of roses infront of his

tombstone.

"It has been a while, I'm sorry for not visiting you for the past month..."

"Papa! Papa! Who are you talking to?" Seijuuro looked down to his now five year old son,

Akashi Seiji.

Seiji had his scarlet hair and feline eyes, that had the balanced shade of red and brown.

He picked the boy up before answering.

"Seiji, meet your mother, Akashi Kouki. The one that I have and will ever love. He's an Omega

like you." Seijuuro stroked his son's hair.

"Oh!" Seiji's eyes brightened up. The child had made his father to let him down so that he's

standing directly in front of the grave.

He gave a bow before starting to talk.

"Good Morning Mama. How are you doing? I hope you are in a happy place. Don't worry about

us here. Papa and I will protect each other! I promise!"

Seijuuro looked down at his son upon hearing his statement.

Seiji had been called a miracle since had only been six months inside Kouki. They had needed to

take him out of the omega so they could proceed with the surgery which hadn't succeed.

He was placed inside an incubator for the remaining months.

If only you had been here...

Everything would have been perfect...

Kouki, my love...

"-ei~ Sei?!" Seijuuro felt someone shaking him.

"No!" Seijuuro exclaimed standing up from the chair.

"S-Sei?" Seijuuro looked at the person who called for his name.

"K-Kouki?" Seijuuro stared at the omega for a while before things finally sinked in to his mind.

It had been a dream...

All of those had been a dream!

Kouki's safe!

He's SAFE!

His gaze darted down the omega's abdomen.

He's still there. Their child...

He rushed towards Kouki who was at that moment was just looking at him confused.

"You're safe. You're both safe..." He said hugging the omega tightly.

"Y-Yes... I'm safe. We are safe... Everything's fine Sei... Calm down..." Kouki stroke the Alpha's

back in a comforting manner.

"I see you've woke up Seijuuro." Dr. Midorima Sera said as she entered the room.

"Yes. Yes, I am awake. Really awake." Seijuuro answered still a bit unsettled.

"Hmm... Yes, well regarding Furihata-kun's pregnancy~ It is a miracle the pup's safe after all

those beating he had indured... You trully have protected him Furihata-kun." Sera smiled

affectionately to the omega.

"Yes. I am very thankful of that myself Midorima-sensei." Kouki smiled back.

"Waht about Kouki's pregnancy Sera-san?" Seijuuro asked still holding onto Kouki's waist, arms

securely wrapped aroung their child.

"That, well... The pup's safe and healthy. Though you still have to take extra precaution Furihatakun. You need to stop any extra activitues you have. And I mean ANY activities, meaning no

basketball for you until the pup's safely delivered in three months' time."

Seijuuro looked at Kouki's reaction to the news, oddly enough Kouki doesn't seem to be bothered

by the news.

"I understand. I'd tell coach about that." That was his only answer.

"Kouki, are you sure?" Seijuuro asked his hand unconsciouly rubbing circles to tge omega's

bump.

"Hm? Yes I am. Nothing's more important to me now than our pup's well being." Kouki reached

for the Alpha's hand placing his own above it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"Kouki? Wake up, we have an appointment with Sera-san at 10am." Kouki woke up upon

hearing Seijuuro's voice on his ear.

"Hmm? What time is it Sei?" He asked slowly rousing from the bed.

"It's only 8 but you still have to eat and prepare for the check up." Seijuuro looked amusedly at

Kouki's sleepy form.

He had thought that Kouki was adorable back at the camp, but he was even more adorable this

time, his hair was standing on all directions his hand rubbing his eyes while yawning his

sleepiness away. They had bought maternity dresses for Kouki to wear since pants were definitely

out of the question for a seven month expecting mother.

Luckily, Kouki had agreed on wearing dresses and Seirin High had allowed him to continue his

studies through the computer.

"Come on now, I've brought your breakfast. Sit up properly." Kouki looked around spotting the

tray of what seemed to be his breakfast.

"Oh, t-thank you Sei." Kouki smiled at the red head which the latter returned.

He had been living with Seijuuro ever since that incident. They were living in Seijuuro's pad

which was closer to Rakuzan.

By the first week, Kouki had been a bit unsettled since it had been where everything started. He

even blushed at every memory he thought of making Seijuuro chuckle every time. Kouki insisted

on doing the chores since he's mostly inside the apartment, Seijuuro agreed but in a condition of

Kouki not pushing himself too much knowing that Kouki's nesting instincts are becoming stronger

tha closer they get to the pup's birth date.

It took Kouki a full hour to finish preparing since he couldn't really move fast with his condition.

He had always been careful on moving around not wanting to hurt their pup.

"Shall we go?" Seijuuro asked looking at Kouki.

"Ah, yes. Ofcourse, let's go."

"Well, it's good to see that you're doing well Furihata-kun." Sera smiled at the two teens.

"Ah, it's also good to see you too Midorima-sensei." Kouki smiled back where Seijuuro also

smiled before giving a curt bow.

"Now change into these so we can see your pup now. I'll be back in a minute."

Kouki took the hospital dress that was given to him before looking at Seijuuro.

"I'll be right outside. Call me if you're finished changing."

"Oh would you look at that, he's quite an active boy." Sera said as they saw the pup move through

the ultra sound.

"Shall I print some photos for you?" Kouki nodded.

After their appointment with Dr. Midorima, Seijuuro took Kouki shopping for the pup's things.

They bought everything they needed from a crib, to a tub, to bottles and all.

"Sei we don't need that many bottles. Three or five will be enough. T-They're not disposable

afterall." Kouki said returning the bottles that Seijuuro had put into the cart. He had put more than

a dozen of bottles with different variants.

"Sei, not too many clothes, he'll grow them all out." Kouki had been putting a lot of effort on not

laughing at Seijuuro's antics.

He had been going on and on like:

"Kouki how about this one? Or I think this one's better." Holding up two newborn baby outfits on

both hands.

"Kouki we need plenty of toys." Putting set after set of toys into another cart.

"Kouki a bigger crib will be much better." Seijuuro had actually pointed out before suggesting on

calling the manufacturers for a special order.

"Pfft--" Kouki put his hands on his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

Seijuuro looked at his confused.

When Kouki saw Seijuuro's face he finally gave in.

"Hahahahah!" Kouki laughed getting some other costumers' attention.

"What? Why are you laughing like that Kouki? Is there any problem?" Seijuuro asked.

"N-No! I-It's nothing. J-Just... Y-You have been looking c-cute since earlier." Kouki said still

giggling.

Seijuuro furrowed his brows before letting a smile on his lips. Looking at Kouki so carefree

infront of him is a proof that their relationship had at the very least become closer for the Omega to

be comfortable with him.

"Kouki, don't laugh. I'm only thinking about our child's well-being. I'm just giving him the best,

what he deserve. He is an Akashi after all." Seijuuro said still smiling, only to vanish when he

noticed the change in Kouki's demeanor.

"Kouki, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Seijuuro place his hands to give him support.

Kouki avoided Seijuuro's eyes.

"N-No, it's nothing... J-Just tired..." Kouki pulled his arm from Seijuuro's grasp slowly.

"Are you sure?" Seijuuro didn't know what happened but he still followed Kouki to the cashier

before they went back home.

When they got back, Kouki went inside his room and stayed there for the rest of the day.

Kouki laid on his bed, yes. They're not sleeping in one room, Seijuuro had him sleep in the spare

room that had been cleaned and prepared for his arrival.

'He is an Akashi after all...'

Kouki felt even more dejected upon remembering Seijuuro's statement.

Ofcourse, everything he was doing were all for the pup. The pup is an Akashi heir and they

wouldn't want anything happening to its bearer until he's born.

"Hello? Akashi-kun?" Seijuuro breathed out a sigh before answering.

"Kuroko..."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Kouki woke up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty.

He went to the kitchen where he passed by Seijuuro's room. He peeked through the door to check

if the Alpha was still asleep only to find an empty bedroom.

'Sei isn't here again? Is he still angry with me not talking to him?' Kouki thought, feeling a sudden

kick from the pup.

"Oh, did I wake you up little one? Your father's not here so I'll be the only one with you for now."

Kouki talked to him while rubbing circles to his bump.

He decided to proceed to the kitchen to get something warm to drink when he heard the door by

the front open and close.

"Kouki?" Seijuuro's voice was quiet.

"Y-Yes, Sei. I-I'm in the k-kitchen." Kouki held his breath as he heard the Alpha's footsteps

coming closer.

When Seijuuro finally arrived by his side Kouki froze.

He could smell another Omega's scent on him.

It wasn't from someone he knew, not Kuroko nor Kise.

It wasn't a familiar scent...

He could feel a lump in his throat.

"Kouki? Are you feeling okay? You should go back to sleep. It's not good for both of you."

Seijuuro guided the omega back to his room going as far as to tuck him to bed.

"Sleep now. I'll be right here." Inspite his growing uneasiness, the omega found comfort from the

Alpha's touch making him relax and eventually fall back to sleep.

The next time Kouki woke up, he found Seijuuro still in his room but he was talking to someone

on his phone.

"I can't just leave him alone! He is with child!" He heard Seijuuro say to the phone.

He stiffen at the Alpha's angry pheromones.

"No. I do, but still... Yes. I just really can't leave him right now. Maybe later then?"

"I know. I know. I'll be there later maybe after lunch. Yes, I'll be with you for the rest of the day.

I'm hanging up now. He might wake up." When he saw Seijuuro hanging up, he had pretended to

sleep.

He heard a sigh so he peeked through his lids seeing how the Alpha shook his head before

looking at his 'sleeping' form.

A few minutes earlier...

Seijuuro was woken up by his phone's vibration.

When he looked at who the caller is he sighed and even rolled his eyes.

"Yes?"

[AKASHICCHI!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE COMING BACK?!

TAKAOCCHI EVEN WAITED FOR YOU TILL 5AM!]

Seijuuro pulled the phone away from his ears.

"Kouki was awake when I came home. I really was planning on returning there but I can't just

leave him alone! He is with child!"

Seijuuro did his best to convince the blonde omega that he'd rather stay with Kouki and take care

of him than go anywhere else. He was even starting to feel annoyed.W

[What now? Are you gonna pull out of the plan? You do want this right?]

"No. I do, but still..."

[Kise! Give me that! Akashi? Are you still going back here?] This time the voice was less louder.

It definitely is Takao Kazunari.

"Yes. I just really can't leave him right now. Maybe later then?"

[We really need to finish this fast you know?]

"I know. I know. I'll be there later maybe after lunch."

[After lunch? You better be staying for the rest of the day because I swear I'll quit on this plan of

yours!] Takao's voice was clearly annoyed and exhausted.

"Yes, I'll be with you for the rest of the day. I'm hanging up now. He might wake up."

[Fine. Bye.]

He hung up.

He looked back at Kouki who was still sleeping.

He then remembered what caused all of these things...

-Flashback"Hahahahahahahah!!!!" Seijuuro glared at the Redhead as he sat back down Kagami Taiga's

couch.

Kuroko had invited him over to Kagami's house since it's more private that way than in his house.

"Kagami-kun can you stop laughing?" Kuroko dead panned.

"But! But-- Hahahahah! To think the great Akashi Seijuuro would act like that! Hahahah! He's all

too excited!"

"Kagami-kun that's not the matter at hand." Kuroko finally had enough thus punching Kagami in

the gut.

"Kuroko you-!"

"Should I just leave?" Seijuuro said annoyed at the boisterous red head.

"No. Kagami-kun can you buy us a few drink at Maji Burger?" Kuroko 'requested' while glaring

at Kagami, making him gulp.

When he finally left, Kuroko faced Seijuuro.

"So what really happened Akashi-kun?"

Seijuuro started telling him from when they went to their appointment with Dr. Midorima then

their shopping after.

"Hmm? Maybe you said something to him then?" Kuroko suggested.

"Said something?" Seijuuro thought of the things he had said, replaying his lines-"I~ I may have said something, yes... I think I did." Seijuuro admitted.

"What was it?"

"When he was laughing at me, I may have said something..."

"Did you reprimand him? Did you say he's annoying or anything?" Kuroko asked.

"Well, no. I did liked seeing him smile Kuroko. But, I think I said that... "That I'm only thinking

about our child's well-being. I'm just giving him the best, what he deserve. And that he is an

Akashi after all.'"

"You said 'He's an Akashi'- Akashi-kun I think I know why Furihata-kun became upset."

"I think I also get it now. Oh god, what have I said? Kouki must think now that I'm only kind to

him because of the pup!" Seijuuro exclaimed burying his face on his hands.

"Akashi-kun, isn't that why you told him to live with you?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes ofcourse. But not only that, I care for his well being as well. I care for Kouki, Kuroko."

"Well, you could have just sent bodyguards for him right?"

"Yes that's also an option. But I can't risk Kouki to undergo such incidents once more. I don't

know what I'll do if I lose him."

"If you lose him? Akashi-kun you couldn't be--" Kuroko's gaze was nailed onto Seijuuro's own.

"Yes, Kuroko. I love Kouki. I truly do." Seijuuro gave the bluenette a faint smile. This was the

first time he had said it out loud.

"Does he know about this?" Seijuuro shook his head.

He couldn't risk having Kouki be wary around him once more.

"No. I haven't told him. I don't want him to feel awkward around me; he's finally getting

comfortable around me. I wouldn't want to lose that." Seijuuro said clasping his hands together.

"LOVE?! You fuckin' LOVE Furi?!" They didn't have to guess who said that.

"Ka-ga-mi-ku-n can.you.shut.up.for.once?" Kuroko said his face darken.

"GIEH!" Kagami exclaimed seeing his partner's expression.

"S-Sorry." Kagami ran to the Kitchen.

"Akashi-kun, I think you should tell Furihata-kun about how you feel." Kuroko faced Seijuuro

once more.

"How I feel? No. I better not." Seijuuro stood up.

"Akashi-kun don't be stubborn. You HAVE to tell Furihata-kun." Kuroko even emphasized the

word have.

*knock.knock.knock*

"Kagami-kun, someone's at the door." Kuroko called for Kagami who only obeyed the bluenette.

"Kurokocchi!!!!"

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko looked behind Kise and saw two more miracles there.

"Aomine-kun? Midorima-kun?"

"We heard from Kagami. Akashi you seem to be in a knot with the Chi-- Furihata?" Aomine

explained.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko looked at the taller teen.

"Uh... I just thought they could help?" Kagami scratched the back of his head.

Seijuuro and Kuroko just sighed. There wouldn't be any use making them leave now so Kuroko

did the explaining that was warranted.

"Well, given those facts, I think Akashicchi really needs to properly tell Furihatacchi what he

feels." Kise said as soon as Kuroko finished his explanation.

They all looked at Seijuuro who was now contemplating what to do.

"I guess I really have to do exactly that."

"Then let's get started with the plans!" Kise cheered sitting down beside Seijuuro.

"What plans?" Kagamu asked.

"You really are an idiot Kagamicchi! Why it's a plan to surprise Furihatacchi ofcourse! Akashicchi

will finally confess! It HAS to be special! Right Kurokocchi?" Kise even leaped to Kuroko's side.

"I must say I agree with Kise-kun in this one Akashi-kun."

"Uh, yeah. I also agree." Aomine said.

"If it would settle things then I too agree with their plan Akashi. Not that I'm concerned."

Midorima even fixed his glass.

"Yeah, you really need to tell Furi! He wouldn't know i don't say it clearly." Kagami added.

"Yes, Furihata-kun may be observant but not as observant as me. And he also isn't the type to

assume things especially if it's to his favor." Kuroko agreed with Kagami for the first time that

night.

-End of Flashback-

Seijuuro shook his head before glancing back at Kouki.

The things he do for love...

I just hope everything turns out well...


	24. Chapter 24

Last Chapter

"Are they all there already?" Seijuuro asked through the phone.

[Yes Akashi-kun, even Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-san are here already. We're only waiting

for the two of you now, everything's in place.] Kuroko answered from the other end.

"That's good then. I'll go get Kouki to prepare now." Seijuuro hung up as soon as Kuroko said his

goodbye.

Seijuuro walked into Kouki's room where the omega was still sleeping. He slowly approached the

bed sitting down by Kouki's head.

"Kouki? Wake up..." He caressed Kouki's head brushing through his brunette locks. He smiled

wider as Kouki rouse from his slumber.

"hmm?"

"Wake up sleepy head. We need to go somewhere..." Seijuuro told the still sleepy form of Kouki.

"Huh? Go somewhere? Do we have any appointments with Midorima-sensei?" The omega sat up

slowly craddling his bump's weight with one hand.

"No. But we need to go... Come on, I'll help you change your clothes..." Seijuuro held Kouki by

his waist gently supporting him then lead him to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Kouki was finally fully awake.

"Sei? Where are we going?" Kouki asked confused looking at what he was wearing.

"We'll be there in 30minutes. Just relax, don't stress yourself." Seijuuro even held Kouki's hand

with his as he drove them to where they're headed.

Kouki looked outside the window as they drove in silence.

That was when he recognized where they were headed.

They were headed to Rakuzan High.

"Sei why are we going to Rakuzan?" Kouki asked.

"Oh, we were having a special training you see. And I just need to brin you with mr since I

wouldn't want you to be left all alone at home." Seijuuro answered not even looking at him.

"Oh, I see." Kouki just said.

He needed to accept whatever Seijuuro could give him. He just need to be contented with

whatever it was the Alpha could give him.

He may not get Seijuuro's love, but at least he knew to himself that he loves the Alpha. That was

enough.

Unconsciously, Kouki held his bump trying to release some tension.

When they reach Rakuzan all lights blacked out even inside the car making Kouki squeak lowly.

"S-Sei? Sei where are you?" Kouki reached for the other side of the caf only to find it empty.

"Sei i-i-it's no funny. Wh-where are you?" Kouki unbuckled his seatbelt fumbling with the car

door's lock before openning it.

Once he was outside the car, he lookex around but it was total darkness.

"Sei!" He called out. He knew he was shivering now. He could even feel his tears starting to well

up.

Then there was a sudden noise.

He knew that sound. It was the sound of a microphone's feedback.

"Sei?~" He looked around once more.

"Kouki, My Kouki..." It was seijuuro's voice.

"W-Where are you?" Kouki asked.

"No need to be afraid Kouki. I am here. I will always be here for you..."

"Kouki, I know we have known each other for barely a year. I never though I would even meet

someone like you... Someone so~"

'Ordinary...' Kouki continued in his mind dejectedly.

"...so special." It was Seijuuro's voice once more.

Then suddenly a light shone at one particular spot. There stood the scarlet haired Alpha.

"Our first encounter was at the very first day of the Winter Cup. I had thought of you as a

nuisance back then. But you have proven me wrong by standing up against Kaijo's captain, and

even against me." Kouki looked at Seijuuro's eyes which was already staring at him.

He saw sincerity in his eyes. Compassion and... no... It can't be. Seijuuro can't be inlove with

him...

"Kouki, you were someone with so much surprises. I had been surprised by your unexpected

courage inside the court, I was even more surprised when I met you at that club. Though I had

thought you were completely someone else back then..."

"Once again, you had proven me wrong. I apologize for having your background checked

without your knowledge but I did not regret it."

"I was honestly angered with your lies and with you hiding the truth from me. But then when you

were almost attacked by that lowlife Alpha, I knew right then that I'd do anything to protect you."

Seijuuro started walking towards Kouki's place.

"The very next day I had decided to marry you with the initial thought of fathering the pup legally.

Then when your mother objected with me marrying for only that I was disappointed. Then I called

fory friends at that ridiculous time of the night." Kouki heard some snickers by the sides which

told him they weren't the only ones there.

Then another light turned on, revealing his parents surprising Kouki greatly.

"That talk made me realize one thing. I had started liking you withou knowing. I made a vow to

myself to not approach you until I'm trully sure that I love you but it had been a stupid move from

me."

"Aomine had made it clear to me that there was nothin between the two of you then that thing just

had to happen..." Seijuuro breathed deep before continuing.

Once more a light turned on, revealing a grinning Aomine Daiki.

"You may not be aware of how things had progressed but I still want to tell you this..."

"Kouki when I said I would do anything to protect you, I meant it. And that I did. I had killed

someone. That someone who had put you into such a state and had beaten you badly."

"Kouki, I stand here before you with the support of both your friends and mine." The whole place

became brighter revealing every person there.

Seiring, Rakuzan, The Miracles with their respective partners, Akashi Masaomi and Tendou, even

their Coaches were there.

"Furihata Kouki..." Seijuuro took Kouki's hand slowly taking it to his lips before kneeling down

with one knee.

"I love you. I confess these feelings of mine to you in front of all these witnesses. I may make

mistakes but I promise to behold you above all else. You and our child that is."

Kouki was crying by the time Seijuuro said he loves him.

"I ask you this... Will you, Furihata Kouki... Marry someone as defective as me and be both my

husband and mate for the rest of our lives?" Seijuuro held out a black velvet box inside it was a

simple white-gold ring band with three blood red rubbies in it.

"Oh Sei~ You are never defective... And Yes. I- I will. Oh god I will..." Kouki made the Alpha

stand once more since he really can't kneel down with his bump heavy with their pup.

Seijuuro happily obliged kissinf Kouki on the lips while putting the ring on the omega's finger.

"You are mine now. Finally mine." Seijuuro pulled him into a hug not too tight not wanting to

crush Kouki's bump.

"I love you Kouki. I love you both..."

Their audience cheered.

"That had better come out right! Akashi had been making me sleep so late just to prepare for this!"

Kouki saw Takao shouting while his arms were all over a certain green haired miracle.

Takao was also an omega--

Takao was also an omega-'Oh! Ofcourse! It was Takao who he scented on Seijuuro that last time!' Kouki mentally

facepalmed himself.

Well?

All's well that ends well...


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

"S-Sei~" Kouki called for his Alpha's name as soon as he felt pain on his lower abdomen.

"What is it Kouki?" Seijuuro asked face full of concern for his Omega.

"I- I think it's time. It… It hurts." Kouki's grip on Seijuuro's hand tightened as another surge of

pain shot through him.

"Ok, calm down. I need you to breathe. Breathe with me Kouki, inhale… Exhale… That's good.

One more time…" Seijuuro distracted Kouki as he led him to the now prepared car for them. He

continued distracting Kouki all the way to the hospital where they were immediately assisted with

Midorima Sera's lead.

"It's going just fine. Seijuuro, I need you to continue distracting Furihata-kun until he's fully

dilated. I will be back in an hour." Sera instructed Seijuuro which the latter only nodded as an

answer.

A few more hours later a loud cry resounded within the room.

"He's beautiful Kouki…" Seijuuro said his eyes filled with love and awe as he was given their

new born son.

"Can I see him?" Kouki asked.

"Ofcourse." Seijuuro leaned onto Kouki to let him see their son.

"Oh Sei… He looks just like you…" Kouki exclaimed as he saw the thin mop of Scarlet hair and

the Alpha's Ruby, feline eyes on their son.

After Kouki was cleaned by the nurses he was then brought to his Private room, where he was

given their son for his very first feeding.

Kouki had blushed as he realized that he would need to feed their son, Takara, infront of Seijuuro.

"Do you want me to leave for a while?" Seijuuro asked perceptively as he saw the Omega's

discomfort.

"N-No, it's fine. I mean, you being here… It's fine Sei. Besides, I'll have to get used to feed him

with you around…" Kouki gave his Alpha a warm smile appreciating his thoughtfulness.

Seijuuro had settled down beside Kouki while he fed the eager Takara. He had even draped an

arm around the Omega's shoulder instinctively nuzzling into Kouki's glands scenting him before

nuzzling their son's head scenting him as well.

It only took a few minutes before Takara was asleep in his mother's arms.

It was then that Akashi Masaomi came into the room.

"Father." Seijuuro acknowledged the older man's presence not budging away from Kouki's side.

"Ah, yes. How are you feeling Kouki?" Masaomi asked his eyes nailed to the new born in the

Omega's arms a warm smile plastered on his face.

"I'm fine Masaomi-san. Just a bit tired is all, but definitely fine." Kouki answered.

"Have you given him a name?"

"Yes, we named him Takara, Father."

"Takara?" Masaomi looked thoughtful for a while before nodding his head.

"Hmm~ Yes, a perfect name for the Future Heir of our Business indeed." Kouki looked a bit

startled with that statement.

"H-Heir? B-But what if he presents as an O-Omega?" He asked.

"Nonsense Kouki, an Akashi is born to rule regardless of his second gender. My great-grandfather

had been an Omega but still had proven just how powerful an Akashi is." Seijuuro said kissing

him by his temple.

"O-Oh…" Kouki looked a bit shocked by the information.

So there had been an Omega Akashi?

He had always thought that they'd only ever had Alphas in their ancestry.

"Yes, and if he does present as an Omega, I assure you he won't be given anything less than what

he truly deserves." Masaomi smiled.

Kouki still hadn't wrapped his mind with the fact that THE Akashi Seijuuro even gave him a

glance and now he's a few months away to being the Alpha's bondmate and husband. Now he

had to add the fact that he and his son were truly and unabashedly welcomed within his Alpha-tobe's pack.

Masaomi left after an hour of talking with the couple it was another three hours when Seijuuro's

former teammates came together with their partners.

Not only the Omegas, but also the Alphas cooed and ohh-ed at the sight of their son.

"Oh my god Akashicchi! He's so cute!!!" Kise exclaimed when Takara gave him a toothless

smile.

"Kise-kun's right, your son is very adorable Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun." Kuroko seconded a smile

visible on his lips.

"Oh! Look! Look! His eye's changing its shade! Woah!" Takao Kazunari, ever the energetic

Omega exclaimed, which made them all look at the laughing Takara in Himuro Tatsuya's arms.

"You're right. Here Furihata-kun, look…" Tatsuya gave the baby back to his mother where

Seijuuro leaned in as well.

It was true, Takara's eyes were Ruby Red but now it's a shade darker closing on to a Brown Red.

"Oh god, it's beautiful…" Kouki said as he saw how his son's eyes changed back to being Ruby

Red.

"He truly is a treasure." Seijuuro smiled.

"Thank you, Kouki. You're really wonderful… I love you, both of you…" Seijuuro kissed

Kouki, right then and there. In front of all their friends his eye full of love for his family.

Note: Takara means Treasure / Precious Treasure


End file.
